My Sister
by Abigail Parks
Summary: Edward never told Bella that he had a sister when he was human. What happens to her after she loses her family?
1. Sick

**I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga**

**Thanks to some of my BFFs, Eliza Russell for giving me the idea, and Ally450 for encouraging me to post it! Thanx guys :)  
>If you like this, then check out "Aurelia's Story" by Eliza Russell :)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Sick<span>

"But Mother! I don't want to have my hair up!" I complained as she attacked my hair with bobby pins.

"Now, now Alexandra, it's not everyday you turn nine." She said, slipping another pin in place.

I squirmed, "I don't care about my birthday. I want to go see Father."

My father served in the Great War. He had come home, but now he was in hospital, sick with Spanish influenza.

"Your father is far too sick for you to go see him and we don't want to risk you getting sick as well. It would not help your father to know that his little girl was sick."

"Edward wants to see him too." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"What Edward wants isn't important right now. It won't help anyone is anyone else in this family gets sick." She stood back and admired my hair, "Now don't you look adorable! You wait here while I get your new skirt." She quickly left the room.

I stared out the window at the perfect summer day. It was the first of August, my birthday. But how could I celebrate with Father being sick? He had just gotten home, when we realized that he had an awful fever and had to be rushed to the hospital.

Mother had decided to have a small party for me, just our family, just Edward, Mother and me. I rested my elbows on the window sill. I'd much rather be playing outside than having a party, but Mother had insisted.

At that moment, she re-entered the room, carrying my new skirt and blouse. The skirt was a dark blue plaid, and the blouse was blue as well, but lighter than the skirt. The blue went well with my bronze coloured hair, which was the same as Edward's and Mother's.

Within minutes I was dressed and walking downstairs into the kitchen. Edward sat at the table, reading a novel. At the sound of my entrance, he looked up and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Alex," Edward's the only one in our family who calls me that. Mother and Father don't believe in girls being called by boy's names. However, many of my friends do call me Alex.

I scowled and walked to the table.

"I know. I miss Father too. But don't worry, he'll be home soon enough, and then it'll be just as it was before the war."

I glanced at him. Edward was seventeen and somehow he always knew what I was thinking.

He held out his arms and I ran into them. He gave me a huge hug, rocking slowly from side to side and rubbing my back. I couldn't help it then. I cried. I was just so sad. Father had been gone to the war for so long, and now he still wasn't home.

Eventually, my sobs became hiccupping gasps. "I miss Father." I sobbed, barely managing to stay intelligible.

"I know."

"I want him to come home."

"As do I."

"When will he really come home?"

"I don't know Alex. I just don't know."

I rested my tear-stained face against his shoulder, clenching him tightly. "You can't get sick like Father. Promise me you won't."

He laughed softly, "I promise."

Mother came down the stairs then, and saw me in Edward's arms.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" She rushed over and knelt by the chair Edward was sitting on.

"She just misses Father." Edward said quietly, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Very well, then." Mother got up and walked over to the oven to check on dinner. As she stood, she started coughing.

I jerked upright, "Mother? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear, just a little cough."

Edward got up and walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Mother," he said, concerned, "you have a fever."

"No, no, I'm fine," She lied weakly, "I've just been a little off the past few days."

"You have to go to the hospital." Edward insisted, "You can't get sick!"

"But Alexandra's birthday..."

"She didn't even want a party. She doesn't want anyone else to get sick. You need to be checked out by a doctor before it gets any worse."

"Edward..."

"Remember when the doctors came around? They said if anyone was sick, even a little bit, they had to go to the hospital. They said this was serious, Ma."

Mother looked down, defeated. "You are such a stubborn boy." She murmured and then sighed, "Let's go then."

It was a short walk from our small house to the hospital. Mother's coughing had gotten worse on the walk over, and as soon as we entered the hospital, she was whisked off.

I sat in Edward's lap, feeling so small and helpless. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Of course. She'll be out of here soon and making her famous pies before you know it."

I smiled, "They are good pies."

He grinned, "See? Even if she's here for a few days, she'll be back on her feet."

It was nearly an hour before a nurse came out and told us that Mother would be here for a few days. "And if you two wouldn't mind coming with me, we need to examine you to see if you've been infected."

Another hour passed before a doctor told us that we were both fine and could go home. He told us that it would be best if we didn't visit often because they didn't want the virus to spread.

I held Edward's hand tightly as we walked home. He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed my shoulders. "Everything will be fine, Alex. Just wait and see. Ma and Father will be home in a few days."

Later that evening, the two elderly sisters from next door, Agatha and Agnes, came over.

"We heard the dreadful news." They cried, "Both of your parents in hospital, you poor things! We would just feel awful if there wasn't someone to take care of you!"

They busied themselves in the kitchen, using the ingredients that we had abandoned earlier in the day when we had left. Soon, the aroma of beef stew was wafting into my small bedroom.

I skipped dinner, even after Edward had come upstairs and tried to convince me to come downstairs. I wasn't hungry. I just couldn't eat.

I woke up later that night when I heard footsteps in the kitchen. It sounded like a larger group than my brother and the sisters. I slipped out of bed and silently opened the door. From the top of the stairs I could see two men in dark clothing talking to the ladies from next door and Edward.

A step creaked as I started down the stairs and everyone turned to face me.

"I am sorry, young miss. Did we wake you?" One of the men asked politely. He was tall, blond and extremely pale, and probably the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, "I'm Dr. Carlisle. My colleague and I needed to stop by to deliver some news."

My throat was rough when I asked, "What kind of news?"

"Rather sad news, I'm afraid. I am very sorry to say that you father passed away several hours ago. The flu had weakened him and his system couldn't fight it anymore." His strange gold-like eyes showed true sadness.

I stared at him, uncomprehending. Father was... gone? No, it couldn't be. He couldn't be dead. No, no, no, this can't have happened.

Edward met my gaze. His face was a mask, eyes expressionless.

"I know how hard it is for you, being so young to lose a parent. I wish there was something I could do." He nodded to everyone else, "I'm very sorry for your loss. We shall leave you now." He walked quickly out the door.

I ran back to my room before anyone could say anything, tears already beginning to stream down my cheeks. This shouldn't have happened! I cried myself to sleep that night.

When I woke up the next morning, for a minute I thought that yesterday had been a dream. An awful, impossible nightmare. Mother wasn't sick, and Father was alive. Then I felt my puffy eyes, and remembered last night. It wasn't a dream. Yesterday had been reality.

It was a quiet day. Everyone talked little and no one smiled, as if part of us had died with Father.

That night I couldn't stand being alone in my room. The entire house was silent as I crept down the upstairs hallway. The door to Edward's bedroom creaked slightly as it opened. At the sound, he sat bolt upright in bed.

"Alex?" The whisper seemed as loud as a shout in the dead silence of the house.

"I don't want to be alone," I whispered back.

He shuffled over so there would be room for me in his small bed. I crawled in and snuggled against him. I slept soundly that night. I knew that whatever happened, Edward, my big brother, would be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Gone

**Heyy, so second chapter, yeah. Any good?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Gone<span>

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I had in what felt like a long time. My happiness was short-lived when I felt Edward's arm. His skin was too hot, feverish.

I leapt up. Despite being in a warm bed, I was shivering.

Edward woke then, roused by my sudden movements.

"Alex, what's wrong?" He asked, voice rough.

I looked at him, concerned and scared, "Edward, I think you're sick. Your skin is all hot." I lay my hand on his forehead. It was burning. My lips trembled. He was sick.

"Edward, you promised, you said you wouldn't get sick." I whispered.

He gave me a small, crooked smile, "I'm sorry Alex. I guess there are things you can't promise not to do." He coughed and got out of bed, "I'm sure I'll be fine by lunch. It probably isn't anything bad."

Oh, if only that could be true. By lunchtime, he was coughing continuously, and you could almost fry eggs on his forehead. The sisters brought the two of us to the hospital and Edward was whisked away. It was like déjà vu. I had sat in this exact waiting room yesterday. But today was different. Today I didn't have Edward there telling me that everything would turn out fine.

A while later, a nurse came into the waiting room and said I could go see Mother and Edward if I wanted to. As I walked in, I thought of how everything had just gone wrong. First, Father had gone to war. Then he came home and got sick. Then Mother had gotten sick, and Father had died. Now Edward was sick. My entire life was taking a nosedive.

Mother was asleep and Edward was sitting up in his bed when I entered. His face was flushed and his eyes were glazed. I stared. He had looked so much better when we had left.

"They gave me some medication. I feel so strange right now." He blinked and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

I ran over and threw my arms around him. I just couldn't believe that he'd gotten sick. As I buried my face in his shoulder, I tried hard not to cry. I managed to succeed, but barely. I couldn't stop trembling. Edward didn't say anything. He just held me there. Despite the fact that he was burning up and he kept coughing, it was comforting to know that he was there.

After my shakiness had subsided, I sat on the edge of Edward's bed. He moved one arm from holding me, and moved things around on the small table by his bed.

"What are you doing?" I croaked. My voice was rough.

"I meant to give you this on your birthday, but with Mother getting ill, I never gave it to you," He held out a little box and gave me a small, crooked smile. I opened it, and inside was a small, gold, locket. It was the most beautiful thing someone had ever given me.

"Oh, Edward," I breathed. I took it out of the box and admired it, then looked him and whispered, "Thank you." He took it from my hand and slipped it around my neck. The metal was cold against my skin, but his hands were warm.

After a half hour, a beady-eyed nurse came in and squawked that I had to leave because of how contagious the flu was. She looked disapprovingly at me sitting on the bed, "You really should stay home. We absolutely do not need another sick child." She said this is a rather aloof voice, staring down at me.

I glared at her defiantly, "My entire family is here, in this hospital room. Where do you expect me to go?" My voice barely escaped trembling. Edward heard it and squeezed my shoulders.

She stared down her pointy nose and said, "Have you no relatives you can stay with? There must be someone you can stay with _away_ from this hospital."

"The only relatives we have live somewhere in Florida. I doubt they could come and look after me. We aren't that close." I could tell that she didn't like me.

"Well, as sad as that may be, you cannot say here. We are busy enough, there aren't any spare beds. Now, it is time for you to go. If you stay any longer, you could be infected. It's possible that's already happened and you're going to get sick in the next day or two. But until then, it is best that you leave and stay away as much as possible!" And with that, she sent me out the door and into the hallway.

I slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor. I scrunched up into a little ball and stared at my knees. After a few minutes, I saw Carlisle walking down the hall quickly (and quite gracefully). He noticed me sitting outside the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Alexandra, is everything alright?" He crouched down beside me and gingerly placed an ice-cold hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from it. He was staring at my face with a look of deep concern, "Are you feeling ill? Is something wrong with your mother or brother?"

I shook my head, "The nurse sent me away. She's acting like a hag." I bit my lip. I would _not_ cry in front of him.

"Miss Burmese? What did she do?"

I explained how the nurse had sent me away and essentially said to not come back and visit my family.

He frowned, "I believe it is somewhat understandable. She lost over half her family in the war, and most of her remaining relatives are quite ill. I think this is her way of trying to make sure that others do not share her pain."

Just then, Agnes came into view. "There you are, dear," she stood in front of me, "You best come home now for supper. I am sure that you can come back tomorrow." She glanced at Carlisle for confirmation.

He rose and dusted off his pants, "Actually, I think it would be best if you refrain from visiting often. The virus is serious enough that we don't want people spreading it through excessive contact."

"But I want to be able to see my Mother and Edward." My voice was very small.

He gave me a small smile, "Perhaps you can visit them a little bit, every other day. This way you aren't near them all the time, but you can still see them," He looked at Agnes, "And I would recommend no more than an hour." He turned and walked down the hallway.

The next week was very long. I hardly ate, and every minute I yearned to know how the rest of my family was doing. Were they well? Were they getting any better? Could they come home soon? Several times when I went to visit, Mother was tending to Edward, even though she was so much sicker than him. More than once, I took over what she was doing so that she wouldn't overexert herself. Neither of them seemed to get any better. In fact, as the days progressed, their health seemed to deteriorate more and more. It seemed that the sicker they got, the more I worried.

I baffled the doctors. Somehow, I could stay around my sick family and not get sick, while even some of the doctors and nurses were lying ill in bed. However, curiosity about my strange immunity was forgotten quickly as the second wave of the virus hit. Every single bed in the hospital was in use, and there were over a half dozen temporary infirmaries set up in the immediate area. Medical personnel were working all day and night, yet nothing they did seemed to help fight the illness.

No one seemed to care anymore if I was at the hospital or not anymore. In fact, when I was there, I was often sent running around doing small, odd jobs. Take some paperwork to the front office. Bring these medications to a doctor. Hand out food to the infirmed. I was helping with anything that didn't require medical training.

One evening, I bumped into Dr Carlisle in the hallway as I was heading home. He had a rare smile on his face.

"What's happened?" I asked, curious.

"I think I've figured it out! I believe that I have the correct vaccine for the disease."

I beamed at him, "That's great! If it works, everyone can be cured. I have to go tell Edward and Mother..."

His face turned serious, "Alexandra, I _think _I have the proper formula for the vaccine. It is possible that this will not work. I think it best that we wait. It would do no good to raise everyone's hopes only to have them crash down. Please, wait until I have the vaccine and have tested it. And even if it works, there is no guarantee that it will cure everyone. For some reason, not all people react the same way to drugs."

My face fell, "Alright then."

As I tried to fall asleep that night, I wondered what life would be like if everyone was cured. Mother would continue her famous baking. Edward would make me laugh and help me with schoolwork. But Father would never come home. We had already lived without him for several years, but then there had always been a chance for him to return home safely. We had read the letters he sent, grateful for the news that he was still living. But now he was gone, and we would never again get another letter from him. I couldn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning, and what sleep I did have was uneasy, for I tossed and turned and woke up frequently.

I finally gave up trying to sleep when sunlight began to creep into my room. I dressed quickly and ran down the stairs. Agatha was already starting on breakfast. When I had told Mother about the sisters caring for me, she had been so thankful, that she insisted on returning home in order to thank them in person. The doctors had refused to allow her to return home though, so Agnes and Agatha had visited the hospital with me the next morning.

As I sat down at the table, Agatha set down a bowl of porridge in front of me like she did every morning, but unlike other days, she said, "I think it best if you don't go down to the hospital today. You've been around the sickly for far too long, and although you haven't gotten ill yourself, it has taken a drastic toll on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You hardly eat. You never smile. I know that you've been getting very little sleep the past few nights. And you have friends, but you never see or talk to them anymore. Young ladies such as you do not belong in hospitals tending to the sick."

I glared at her, "You aren't my parent! You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" And with that, I ran out the door, forgetting the food.

I sprinted to the hospital. I was fuming. She was in no way my parent, so why was she telling me what I would do?

When I made it to the small room Mother and Edward shared, I saw Carlisle speaking to another doctor. I could tell that they were having a rather heated discussion.

As I peeked into the room, Carlisle broke off, "Oh, good morning Alexandra. I did not expect you to be here so early," He turned to the other doctor, "We shall have to continue this discussion at a later time." He turned and left. The other doctor followed him out.

I hurried over to Edward's bed. He was asleep, but his eyelids fluttered and his head tossed slightly. He was dreaming. I placed my hand on his forehead. It was even warmer than it had been before. Was that possible? How much sicker could he get? Mother seemed to be more ill as well. I couldn't bear to be there any longer.

The next day, I woke early and ran down to the hospital. During the night, a sign had been placed on the closed door to their room. It read: "Occupants Are Extremely Ill. Medical Personnel Only."

I tore down the hall towards the doctor's offices, where I saw Carlisle heading towards the exit. I pelted towards him, nearly colliding with a nurse. I called out his name and he spun to face me.

"Carlisle, what happened to my family? Why's that sign on the door?" I was trembling, shivering, despite the summer heat.

He sighed, "Last night, it took a turn for the worse. They are both unconscious at the moment and their fever is extremely high." His strange eyes looked sad, "At this time, all we can do is administer medication and hope for the best." He looked at me again and then left.

Numbly, I walked home. From what Carlisle had said, they were clinging on to the brink of life. They couldn't die! If they did, I would have no one. I was very quiet for the rest of the day. In fact, I didn't speak at all. Agnes had to visit the hospital and talk to the doctors in order to discover the cause of my silence.

I had trouble sleeping that night. When I finally did manage to doze off, I had the strangest dream. I was in a dark forest. As I peered through the trees, I saw a pale-skinned man with his back turned to me. His pallid skin gave the only light in the dim and mysterious woods. As I approached, I could see that it was Edward. When he turned to face me, I gasped. His face was... perfect. All of his blemishes and imperfections had disappeared and been replaced with angelic beauty. I reached out to touch his arm, but before my fingers made contact with his skin, he suddenly moved several feet away.

"Don't come any closer Alex," He whispered. His voice! It had changed to a musically attractive tone.

I was so startled that I had trouble saying, "Edward, what happened to you? What's going on?"

He looked away into the depths of the forest, and ran his hands through his tousled bronze hair. I could see pain in his eyes as he said, "I have to leave. I am so sorry Alex, but I can't stay any longer."

I clapped my hands over my mouth to keep from sobbing. Tears formed in my eyes and one escaped, making its way down my cheek. _You can't leave! _I thought. _You just can't leave me! I need you!_

"I know you need me Alex, and I know how hard it is for you. I do not want to go away, but I cannot remain here," He slowly walked forward, and kissed my forehead. His lips burned against me skin, but they were ice cold. He stared at me, and in my mind I heard, _Goodbye Alex. I shall miss you, my sister._ He then walked away, disappearing in the gloom.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. I fought the urge to break down and cry. Instead, I ran in the direction he had vanished, calling out his name frequently. I couldn't see where I was going. There was no light. There was only darkness. Black, choking, lonely darkness. Edward was gone, and I was alone in the dark. Alone!

I sat bolt upright in bed, my chest heaving. _It was just a dream, only a dream._ I told myself this over and over until my breathing returned to normal. All of a sudden, I heard a scream. It was someone crying out in severe pain. I couldn't tell for certain, but it sounded like it was coming from the hospital. I waited for a quarter of an hour, but I didn't hear another cry.

In the morning, I looked at the locket that Edward had given me. Inside, on one side there was a place for a small photograph. On the other was some engraved writing. In tiny words, it said, _I shall always be there for you. I will never leave._

As I did every morning, I hurriedly dressed and ate, anxious to get to the hospital. But as I rushed down the hallway towards their room, I could tell that something different. Something was wrong, quite wrong. The door was open, and the sign had been removed, but instead of Mother and Edward lying in the beds, two elderly men were in their places. I gasped, the awful thought forming in my head.

I ran towards the doctor's offices, where I found Carlisle finishing up his shift. I burst into the small office.

Before he could say a word, I demanded in a rush, "Where are they? What happened? Where are Mother and Edward?" I tried to stop thinking as I listened to his answer.

His eyes were mournful as he said softly, "Alexandra, I'm so very sorry, but your Mother and Edward have died. Your Mother died yesterday evening, and Edward passed away during the night," When he spoke my brother's name, his face looked slightly guilty.

I stared uncomprehendingly at him. They were... gone? No, it couldn't be. They can't have died! I felt as if I was going to implode. Despite my bone-crushing sorrow, I did not cry. I shed no tears. They simply wouldn't come. It felt as if a beast had ripped out my heart, and taken my tears with it.

Father, Mother and Edward were gone. My entire family was gone. They were all gone. I have no one. I am alone.

As this thought formed in my head, my vision swam before me. My knees buckled beneath me and the floor rushed up to meet me. The last thing I saw before I fainted was Carlisle, his features full of sorrow and guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think so far? R&amp;R plz!<strong>


	3. Alone

**I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga.**

**Third chapter guys, and I only have five reviews, four of which are from people I know. Don't be scared! Stand up and click that review button!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Alone<span>

I came around several minutes later in Carlisle's office. His back was to be as he shuffled papers around, but he turned to face me when I stirred. He walked over to me and knelt by the chair I was sitting on. As he walked over, I couldn't help but notice the grace with which he moved. It was mesmerizing.

"Are you all right?" His soft voice interrupted my thoughts, "I know what a shock it is to lose your family."

"What am I going to do?" I asked in a broken whisper, "Where am I going to go?"

"Do you have any family? Are there any cousins or grandparents whom you could live with?"

I shook my head, "I know I have relatives in Florida, but we aren't at all close, and they would never take me. There isn't anyone besides them."

"There is no one for you to live with?" He pressed.

"No."

He appeared to be thinking about something, "I have an idea. Perhaps you should go home now. I will contact you if this works out."

I nodded, "Goodbye, Carlisle." I walked slowly out the door, but as soon as it closed, I ran. I breezed out the hospital doors and sprinted home. I don't know why I was in such a rush to return. There was nothing waiting there for me. Even though I was so upset, the tears still refused to fall. I had cried when they had gotten so ill, and I had cried when Father had passed, but for some reason, I could not shed tears now.

I burst into the kitchen, and Agatha and Agnes whirled around to face me. They seemed startled by my entrance and the expression on my face.

"Alexandra! Is everything all right?" Agnes rushed over to me.

I stared numbly at the ground, "They're gone. They're just gone." And then the tears began to fall. Now that I had actually said it, I accepted the terrible truth that they were dead.

The sisters gently guided me upstairs to my room and tucked me into bed. They brought me a cup a tea, and tried to comfort me, but nothing they did could stop my sobs. In the end, they left me, and said if I needed absolutely anything, to call on them.

I don't know how long I cried for. I wrapped my arms so tightly around myself that my ribs ached. It felt like my heart was trying to explode. Eventually, eyes puffy and dry, and exhausted from crying, I fell asleep.

My dreams were troubled. I was once again wandering alone in the dark forest. This time, the thin shape of a crescent moon gave a small amount of life. I walked around until I came to a clearing. In the centre of the space, was Edward. He was lying curled on his side. I ran to him, but stopped when I was a few feet away. He was covered in sweat and writhing in pain. His breath came in quick, ragged gasps.

"Edward! What's wrong? What in the world is happening to you?" I knelt as close as I could to him without being hit by his thrashing limbs.

His eyes locked with mine and in them I could see the agony he was struggling with.

"Alex... Go, go... You have to go... Can't be here..." His teeth clenched as he visibly fought against another wave of pain.

"But Edward..." I reached out to touch his arm, to try to soothe him. But as soon as my fingers brushed his skin, the vision vanished.

And then I saw Carlisle sitting in his office, staring off into space. I heard him say softly, "What have I done?" Next the dream faded away to black, and I sank into a deeper sleep.

I woke late in the morning. I felt horrible. My eyes were dry and itchy from crying, and my throat was parched. Yawning and stretching my cramped muscles, I lethargically padded to the bathroom. After I cleaned up, I made my way downstairs.

All day, the two sisters kept a careful eye on me. I sensed that they were worried that I might break down as I had yesterday. But I didn't. I felt strangely numb and detached, as if I no longer belonged to this world. I barely talked to the sisters, and they rarely spoke to me in turn. This continued for several days. I don't know how many, for I wasn't bothering to keep track anymore. I got the sneaking suspicion that they no longer caring for me because of the generosity of their hearts. Agatha even snapped at me after two days for sulking around in the kitchen. _The sooner I get out of here,_ I thought, _the better._

But then another thought occurred to me. Where would I go?

A week after Edward's and Mother's demise, I got my answer. I was in my room, slowly packing up all of my belongings. Carlisle had come to the house the previous night. I was still uncertain about the decision, but I had agreed, nevertheless. I grimaced slightly, recalling the discussion.

"I have some wonderful news for you, Alexandra." Carlisle's small smile gave me a tiny hint of hope.

"What's so wonderful about it?" My voice was dead and blunt.

"Do you recall the idea I had several days ago?"

"You said you had an idea, but you told me nothing of it."

"Yes, that is true. But it has all worked out. I know a family who would like to adopt you. They are old friends of mine, and if you wish, they would love to be your new family."

I stared at him, dumbstruck. Adoption?

"They want to adopt me?" It came out as a whisper, but inside it was like a shout.

"Yes. They live in England, but Thomas is in New York for business, and I was able to contact him. He got in touch with his wife, and she immediately invited you into their family."

"They're old friends of yours?"

He nodded, "You probably didn't know that I studied at university in Europe. Yes, I've known the Johnson family for many years." He glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall, "Thomas will be leaving New York in two weeks to return home. I would suggest making your decision within the next few days so that the appropriate arrangements can be made."

He started walk towards the door, but stopped when I asked, "What happens if I decide that I don't want to live with them?"

He blinked, "Well, you would most likely be sent to an orphanage. I doubt you would enjoy that life. Most such places are being overrun due to the influenza, and few families are looking to adopt with these hard times. And most families that do adopt mostly take in younger children."

"In that case," I said, "I will accept their offer. I'll go live with the Johnson's."

Carlisle smiled, "I will let Thomas know."

As I packed my bags now, I thought about the decision. I would be leaving everything that I had ever known to go to a whole new life. I looked around my small room. In several short days, I would be on a train to New York, and then within a few weeks, I would be on a ship to an entirely different world. Would I ever see this place again? Would I ever even return to the United States?

I shook my head. _You've made your choice, _I told myself sternly, _you aren't going to change it now._

I took a look around my room. I'd packed everything I wanted to take, so it was mostly bare. Quietly, I slipped out of my room and tiptoed down the hall. I slowly eased the door open to Edward's room. No one had been in here for a few weeks, so it had a sense of neglect. There was a thin layer of dust on his wardrobe and desk, and the air was cool. I looked around. Everything was exactly the way it had been left the day Edward had gone to the hospital. All of his books were still on their shelves; his clothes piled none too neatly in his wardrobe.

As I glanced at his bedside table, I noticed something. It was Father's ring, one of the valued family heirlooms. It had been in our family for more generations than anyone could remember. Father had given it to Edward before he left for war, just in case he never returned. Without thinking, I slipped it onto my necklace, where it clinked slightly as it bumped against my locket.

I didn't take anything else from his room. It would bring back too many memories, memories that were happy at the time, but would now be painful.

I did very little the next few days. I was all ready to leave, so there was nothing for me to do. Agnes tried to convince me to see some of my friends, since I was leaving, but I refused. I didn't want them to see me in this state. Despite the fact that I could function normally, eating, sleeping and talking, I felt like an empty shell of myself. I wanted my friends to remember me the way I had been before my loss.

As I lay awake in bed on the morning of my departure, I fingered my locket and the ring. They were all that was left of my family that I would be bringing with me. This house that I had grown up in would still be standing, but it would no longer belong to my family. Everything that remained here would be sold off, and the money placed in an account for me when I've grown up.

When I finally got out of bed, the air was cool, as if no one lived here. A quick search of the kitchen showed that the house was deserted except for me; the sisters must have not wished to say farewell. I made myself a small breakfast of porridge and toast. Although I didn't feel hungry, I forced myself to eat. Starving myself wouldn't help anyone.

Several minutes later, I was pulling my two medium sized suitcases down the stairs. I had spent my entire life living here, yet I was hardly bringing any of it with me. I dragged them out the front door, but hesitated as I was closing it. This would probably be the last time I ever saw this house again. It felt strange to leave. I shook my head, and instead stared out through the rain that was falling and waited for Carlisle. He had offered to drive me to the train station so that I could get to New York. Thomas had been thrilled when I had accepted his family's offer at adoption and was waiting for my arrival so that we could travel to England together.

Through the heavy rain, I could see Carlisle's black car pull up. It was very classy, and looked like the newest version. He walked quickly towards the shelter of the porch's eaves where I waited.

"Good morning Alexandra," He greeted me and lifted my heavy baggage. The weight didn't seem to bother him.

"Hello, Carlisle." I replied politely.

As the car pulled out of the driveway, I looked for one last time at the house. The windows were dark and vacant and the door was closed. It looked abandoned and empty.

We drove to the train station in silence. I stared out the window at the rain. It ran in streaks across the car's windows and formed puddles on the streets. Normally, one would see children playing in the streets and front yards of the houses. Today, I saw small faces gazing out windows, wishing for the rain to stop so they could play.

The drive seemed to take forever, but it felt like the moment that we arrived at the station that the entire world sped up. It seemed like no time had passed before the train arrived at station, and Carlisle was helping me load my luggage. After another moment of fleeting time, I felt the train give a jolt, and it began to inch forward. With gathering speed, it pulled out of the station.

Through the rain, I could see Carlisle giving me a small wave. I returned the gesture, but I wasn't sure if he saw it because the train pulled me out of view. The train was now heading at a steady rate out of the city, out of my home. The only home I had ever known.

As the last buildings disappeared from my sight, it finally hit me. I was leaving everything that I was familiar with in life for something completely new. And I was doing it alone. This thought scared me. I was alone. It would have comforted me to have someone here with me. I bit my lip hard to keep from crying.

Thankfully, I was alone in my compartment. I wasn't in the mood to be bombarded by questions from anyone. No doubt there would be enough of that when I made it to my new home.

I stared out the window all day, watching the scenery pass by, and the cloudy sky gradually darkened as it grew later. The rain never let up throughout the entire day. In fact, it grew heavier the farther east we travelled. I fell asleep listening to thunder rumble across the skies.

I woke up the next morning, blinking in the unexpected sunlight. The storm seemed to have dissipated overnight. Now I could see little towns in the distance as the train rumbled by. It was an alien world. Nothing was recognizable; nothing was like where I had lived my entire life. There were trees, houses and civilization, yes, but none of it was something I knew. I stopped looking out the window. If I continued, I doubt that I could hold myself together. I curled up on the seat, and waited for the train to arrive at the distant station.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R guys! I know you want to! :)<strong>


	4. Family

**I don't own any of the Twilight Saga.**

**Do you know what's driving me crazy? People not leaving reviews! I'm going insane guys!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Family<span>

I arrived in New York two and a half days after I had left Chicago. It was a busy and noisy city, with people bustling from one place to another. Cars honked in the streets, and there was always the babble of voices in the air. Everything and everyone was going somewhere and doing something.

I had enough trouble getting my bags out of the train that I didn't notice the man walking towards me. I jumped when I heard his booming voice behind me.

"Well, well, you must be young Alexandra." I whirled around. The man was tall and dark haired, with deep blue eyes. He held out his hand, and I shook it with a slight tremble. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Thomas Johnson. My wife Mary-Anne and I are adopting you as part of our family." In a lower voice he said, "I am quite sorry to hear about your family. Such a loss for you to bear, and at such a young age. I can only imagine." Thomas shook his head sadly.

"Thank you," I replied in a small voice. "It's very kind of your family to take me in."

He smiled at me, "It is no problem. Now, we can talk pleasantries later. We'll have plenty time for that. I'm sure you are tired after your long journey. We can go and rest at the hotel." He bent and picked up my two suitcases, one in each hand.

It was a short ride to the average-looking hotel, and I was relieved when I walked into the small room. I was tired, from travelling, and being alone. Despite the fact it was the middle of the afternoon, I excused myself from conversation as soon as was polite, and tumbled exhausted into bed. My dreams were untroubled that night, and I was grateful for that. The two nights I'd spent on the train flooded me with nightmares. It had been the same both times. I had been stumbling through a dark forest, with no light to guide me. Fear had gripped me and I had woken terrified, shaking and covered in a cold sweat. Thankfully, no such visions entered my dreams tonight.

I woke up early in the morning. I looked over to the other bed in the room. Thomas was lying on his side, facing away from me, and I could hear his soft snores. For nearly an hour, I gazed out the window at the outside world. Already, at this early hour, people were in the streets, bustling to and fro as they hurriedly about on their business.

Over breakfast that morning, I asked, "When are we leaving?" I poked my spoon at my porridge, not really hungry.

"Six days from now, the ship leaves for home. It should take about two and a half weeks to arrive in England." He gave me a smile. "And then you can meet the family."

"Your family?"

"Yes, my wife, Mary-Anne, and my two other children. Marina is thirteen, and David just turned five. They are all looking forward to meeting you." He met my eyes for a second. "And please, my wife and would like you to think of us as your family. Now I know you are still getting over your... loss, but if it at all helps, you may think of us as your mother and father, and call us such." He leaned closer, "We want you to feel like you belong."

My face felt frozen, but I was touched. This family, most of whom I'd never met, were trying to make me feel that I belonged somewhere. "Th-thank you. That really means a lot to me." I stuttered and blushed, feeling me cheeks warm.

He walked over to me and placed his hand my shoulder comfortingly. "We want to make this transition as easy for you as possible. If there is anything you need, please, don't be afraid to ask."

I blushed deeper, and Thomas chuckled, and then patted my head. "You're part of the family now, Alexandra. We want you to feel like it."

We spent the remaining time before our ship left roaming around the city, exploring its wonders. We travelled throughout most of city all day long; most days returning to the hotel after the sun went down. I wanted to see as much of the city as I could before I left this country. Thomas had no problem with this. It seemed that he wanted to make me as happy as he could. Whenever he was paying attention to me, I plastered the best smile I could on my face. But whenever I was on my own, my fake smile quickly disappeared and the pain I'd been trying to hold me back would fill me and consume my insides.

It was a relief when we finally boarded the ship that would take us to Europe. I wasn't happy to leave the country I had lived in for my whole life, but I wanted to get away from all the painful memories. By midday, we set off across the ocean. In no time at all, the last spec of land vanished from view, and we were completely surrounded by water.

For the first few days, I feigned sea sickness as an excuse to remain solitary. The remainder of the time though, I was forced to spend with the other passengers. I knew that many picked up on my mood, but thankfully, Thomas discouraged their questions behind my back.

After two weeks at sea, we arrived at port. I hurried off the ship, eager to be on solid ground again. I didn't truly get seasick, but I preferred to be on land than have the floor rolling beneath me.

From the port, we gathered our bags and waited outside at the street. Horse carriages and cars slowly made their way by. It was late afternoon, and everyone was on their way home.

Thomas set down his suitcases and said, "I'll be right back." He waded out through the traffic and waved down an empty carriage, which seemed like a miracle to me, given the number of people moving through the streets. He loaded out luggage into the coach and opened the door for me to get in.

After navigating the busy streets, we were finally able to make it into the country that surrounded the active city. Thomas said that they-we, now that I was part of the family- lived in a country house about ten miles out of the city limits. Mary-Anne had wanted to live in the country, but Thomas needed to be near the city for work. The house they now lived in was the perfect compromise.

It seemed that within no time at all, we arrived at the house. It was a small, yet picturesque, house, with two levels, and a barn was visible in the backyard. As I hopped out of the coach, I heard the whinny of horses calling to each other in the distance. This brought back a peaceful, yet painful memory.

"_Edward, I'm scared."_

_The pony, which had looked small in the pasture compared to the much larger work horses, made the ground look far away when I sat atop it. I clutched at its scruffy mane and wrapped my legs around its fat sides._

_He flashed me his crooked smile, "Don't worry Alex. You'll be fine. Old Ginger's not going to run away on you."_

_Sitting on the blanket fastened to Ginger's back, my face was level with his._

"_Don't let me fall, Edward. Don't let me fall." My voice quavered._

"_Don't worry about a thing, Alex. If you start to fall, I'll catch you. And I'll be right beside you if you ever need me." Edward's smile widened, "Are you ready?"_

_I stared at my hands, twisted in the pony's mane, then back at my brother. "I... I think so."_

_He nudged Ginger gently, and the pony slowly walked forward. After looping the small corral once, I started to grin triumphantly. One more round passed before I said, "Thank you Edward."_

"_You're welcome. And, Alex? I'll always be here, to catch you when you fall."_

Thomas's voice jolted me out of my reverie. "Alexandra? Alexandra, are you alright?"

I shook my head. That had been shortly after my sixth birthday. As a surprise, Edward said he would show me how to ride a horse, which had been my dream ever since I could walk. However, I had never realized how huge they had been until I was actually about to ride.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine. Just tired. What were you saying?"

His expression understood, "It has been a long journey. Would you like me to show you the property now, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow would be nice. I am quite tired."

"Then let us go inside and you can meet the family." He finished unloading our bags, and then paid the cabbie. I watched as it pulled up the long drive, kicking up sand and dirt. He picked up two suitcases and ushered me towards the front door. Unable to help myself, I smiled nervously.

There was a cobblestone walkway up to the front door, which was made of dark, oiled wood. Thomas grasped the handle and swung it open. The inside of the house had a warm, cozy feeling. It _felt_ like a home.

"Oh, Thomas, darling! I didn't think you'd be home for at least another week. What a lovely surprise!" A woman with blond hair tied up in a bun walked quickly down the stairs which curved up to the second floor. She embraced him, and they lightly kissed. Then her gaze turned to me. She had warm brown eyes. "And you must be Alexandra. I am Mary-Anne. It is so nice that you are part of our family now. But I am sorry to hear about your family. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me that you and your family would just adopt me after hearing that I had... had... lost..." My throat seemed to close and I couldn't continue. My eyes burned and watered with unshed tears.

Mary-Anne smiled sadly and grasped my hand with one of hers, and smoothed my hair with her other, "Don't you worry dear. You're here now, and you have a home."

I nodded and bit my lip, not trusting myself to speak.

They gave me a tour of the house, showing me the dining room, kitchen, bedrooms, living room and the small library, which was also Thomas's office. They told me that the new school term had already started, but that I shouldn't feel obligated to go until I felt ready. Also, I was allowed to call them by their names, or if I felt comfortable, as Mother and Father. Whichever I preferred was fine with them.

I was introduced to little David, who was five years old and enjoyed showing me his wooden toy animals. I tried to force some enthusiasm into my voice and face. After all, he was now my little brother, and I didn't want to appear aloof and disjointed from my adopted family. A half hour after I arrived, my new sister returned home from school. Marina had inherited Thomas's dark hair, which she wore in long, billowing waves down her back, and Mary-Anne's warm eyes. She was older than me by four years, but treated me as an equal. We were to share her room until an unused room was transformed into my own.

We had a late dinner, and as soon as I could, I excused myself from the table and went to the room I now shared with Marina. My suitcases sat at the foot of a small bed which had clearly been added to the room after its original setup. I threw myself upon the bed and lay there on my stomach. I closed my eyes and drifted, quickly falling under the cover of dreams.

Once again, I stood in the dark forest. It was now familiar in the darkest manner. I shivered and rubbed my arms together for warmth. I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me from the shadows. I whipped my head around, and made an attempt to see if there really was someone hidden in the sinister woods. I shakily walked forward, continuing to look around. Twice, I thought I saw a pale limb at the edge of my vision, but when I turned to face it, nothing was there. I started to panic. I _knew_ that there was something after me, if not chasing me; it was at least following me. My breath came in quick pants as I began to run, tearing my way through the dark undergrowth.

Just as I broke free of a knot of ivy, I woke up and gasped as I floundered in a pile of blankets and quilts. I forced myself to take deep breaths. In the dim light of the moon shining through the window, I could see that someone had tucked me into bed and added some blankets.

My sudden stirring didn't go unnoticed. Marina woke and drowsily asked, "Alexandra, are you alright?"

"It's fine, just a dream. Go back to sleep." My voice was weak, so I didn't expect she heard what I was saying.

As I thought, she came over and sat next to me. "Do you want to talk? I'm here, and I'll listen if you want."

I explained my dream to her. Marina didn't interrupt as I told her of the dark forest, the choking blackness, the terrible feeling that I was alone, yet someone was watching me.

She replied slowly in a whisper, "I don't know what your dreams mean, but I think it's safe to say that you really miss your brother and that ever since he... passed on, that you've felt alone."

I nodded, "I think you're right." My whisper was barely audible, but she heard it.

She wrapped her arms around me, and patted my back. Then I started crying, staining the shoulder of Marina's pyjamas with salt water. I did my best to keep my sobs quiet; I didn't want everyone else to come in and comfort me.

Eventually, my crying ceased, and I thanked my new sister in a broken voice, and she gave me a smile. She returned to her bed, and we both closed our eyes. Thankfully, no nightmares troubled my sleep this time.

The next morning was better, credit to my new comrade in Marina. She told me about the acres of property over breakfast, with a promise of a tour the instant she got home from school. I smiled and agreed, but the instant she closed the door, my expression grew mournful and I merely poked and prodded my remaining food.

I spent most of the day in my room, lying across my bed. I took an hour to unpack my meagre belongings, but then I had nothing to do. Thankfully, I could use my excuse of being tired in order to keep away from Mary-Anne and little David.

Marina found me lying on my stomach on my bed, examining the designs in the wallpaper, when she returned home from school. She threw her bag onto her own bed and came over to me.

"Let's go outside; I can show you the barn and the animals."

I shook my head, "No, thank you. Go ahead without me, I'm tired."

"Your excuses might fool Mother, but they don't affect me. You are moody and have been sulking in here all day long. Now, you're coming outside with me, and I'm going to show you our property."

"No, I'm fine."

"You're coming with me." She grabbed my arm and literally dragged me off the bed and towards the door.

"Alright, alright, I'll come." I grumbled, dusting myself off. "Must you be so pushy?"

"Yes." And with that, she breezed towards the outside doors with me in tow.

The rest of the afternoon, right up until dinner, I was given a grand tour of the acres of land surrounding my new home. There was the barn, which had two beautiful horses, Ashes and Daybreak, a fat pony, Penny, and two dozen chickens. Then there were the fields and forests that we were free to roam around. Marina told stories of the family riding the horses bareback through the fields in the middle of summer and having picnics, then chasing the pony and horses through the tall grass, laughing and smiling the whole while. She told me about picking wild berries throughout the summer, and then picking apples as the seasons changed.

I nodded, but I couldn't make myself smile. It was nice that Marina, and the whole family for that matter, had accepted me so readily into the family, but it was all too much at the moment. I was still in mourning for my family. Father, Mother... Edward. A humongous hole had been blasted through me life, leaving me tumbling through the abyss which once had everything I held dear. I might have a new family to hold me up, but I still felt like I was falling down.

I soon discovered that if I kept my mind busy, I felt slightly better. I took to reading books from Marina's vast collection during the day when she was at school. For once in a long time, I was somewhat at peace.

A pattern quickly developed. I would spend most of the day inside reading while Marina was at school. The instant she arrived home, she would drag me outside and we would play with David in the yard. Some days, we would canter around on the horses. Others, we would climb trees and lounge on their thick limbs. Many times, we played hide-and-seek until dusk fell and it was time to eat. After dinner, the whole family gathered in the sitting room, where a small piano sat in one corner. Mary-Anne would play, and we would all sing. The first several times, however, I couldn't join in. I remembered how much Edward had loved to play the piano. Back home, we'd had a small piano, quite like the one here. Some days, Edward would play for hours, flowing from one melody to the next. When he played, it was like magic. I would always sit next to him, and watch his fingers glide over the keys, mesmerized. It took more than a week before I felt ready to accompany them in song.

I found that as time wore on, I was happier. I was accepting my new life, and beginning to embrace it. My nightmares came less often, until they eventually stopped altogether, and often I came inside smiling and laughing along with Marina and David. I began to talk more, and told stories about my life back in Chicago. I mostly kept away from tales about Edward, and no one would pursue me for anything specific about him. I warmed up to my new parents as well. Perhaps a month and a half after my arrival, I began to call them Mother and Father. The first time I called Mary-Anne as my mother, she looked happy enough to cry.

About two weeks after that, she called my attention at dinner one evening.

"Alexandra, you've been with us nearly two months. How do you like your new home?" The previous day, I had officially moved into my room, so now Marina had hers back to herself.

"It's very nice here, Mother. I am quite glad that I came here."

She smiled and I knew she felt the same way.

Father gave me a smile, "We were wondering, dear, if you are feeling ready to start school soon. We did say that you don't have to go until you are ready, but I believe that you are. Of course, we are leaving this decision up to you, however, I would encourage you to go because it will be good for you to be with children your own age and make friends."

Mother was tentatively nodding as Father spoke, and then added, "If you do wish to start school now, we can explain to the teachers about your... loss and I am sure they will be lenient for the first dew weeks, while you adjust."

Marina grinned hopefully at me, "Please say you'll start! It will be so much fun at school with you there. I can introduce you to all my friends and..."

Father broke in, "Marina, please calm down. Let your sister make her choice without you hounding her."

As he said that last sentence, a jolt flashed through me. This was the first time I had been referred to as a sister in this family. It felt good, like I had been part of this family for years instead of months.

"I think, I think I am ready to start school." I spoke clearly, in a strong voice. "All of you are right. I am ready."

Everyone smiled, including David, who giggled and clapped his small hands together, which made us all laugh.

I started school the next week. The first day, Marina showed me all around the school, which was made of grey stone. All of my teachers seemed nice, although more aloof and snooty than my old teachers in Chicago. They didn't push me to do work, but I got the feeling that I would be expected to perform like my fellow classmates before long.

At lunch, Marina found me and introduced me to all her friends, along with some of their siblings who were closer to my age. By the time we went home at the end of the day, I had already became friends with some people, and met many more. I lost count of how many people came to see me just to meet the new girl from America.

My days with the Johnson's continued, and I was content. I would never forget my old life, but I realized that living in the pain and grief of their passing didn't help my present. I would certainly never forget Edward, who had been my best friend, and I'll always miss him, but I think I've finally accepted that he's gone.

Days changed to weeks, and weeks to months. Life went on. And I truly felt that I belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>*nervously peeks at reviews* will some reviews magically appear? R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Glimpse

**I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga**

**I just want to thank you guys who are leaving reviews. It lets me know what people think of my writing!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Glimpse<span>

I had been living in England with the Johnson's for nearly three years when I got the letter from Carlisle. He said that that he would be staying in the country for the summer and was inviting me to stay with him. I was tempted. I wanted badly to say yes, but he still reminded me of my lost family, and the fact that I had been adopted into a new one.

Yet something was telling me that I should go and stay with him.

A few short weeks later, I was alone on a train, heading through rolling fields and picturesque forests. As I stared out the window, my heart gave a sad pang. Edward had loved the forests, and these ones were just beautiful. At this thought, I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. I missed him so much! He had been my friend. He had made me laugh, kept me company and held me when I cried.

I hurriedly wiped my eyes. We'd be arriving at the station any minute, and I didn't want Carlisle to see that I'd been crying.

But it turned out not to be a problem, since he wasn't there when I got off the train. The other passengers left quickly through the slight drizzle, clearly knowing where they were headed. Within minutes, I was all alone except for one tiny girl with spiky black hair and couldn't have been more than seven years old.

She walked over to me and smiled, "Hello, I'm Alice."

I jumped a little, startled, "Oh, hello."

"I know who you are. You're Alexandra Masen. You used to live in Chicago."

I gave her a quizzical look, "Did you live there too?" I couldn't remember ever seeing her before in my life.

"No." Alice looked tired and unnaturally pale, as if she were in pain.

"Then how do you know who I am?"

"I see things, in my mind, things that haven't happened yet. I knew that you were coming."

I opened my mouth to speak, then saw Carlisle's car pull up through the rain. I turned to Alice and said, "I'm sorry. I have to go now."

"That's fine." As I bent down to pick up my luggage, she whispered in my ear, "Your brother is alive." Then she turned and walked away.

I stared after her, dumbstruck. Edward was dead. He had died of the Spanish Influenza three years ago. How could he be alive?

The next several weeks were peaceful, but I couldn't get those four words out of my head. _Your brother is alive._ I knew it couldn't be true, but some part of me believed that little girl's words.

I wasn't talking very much, choosing instead to keep to myself in isolated places of Carlisle's grand country house. I normally would have gone outside, but it was raining every day.

One night, I crept down the stairs towards the library. I couldn't sleep, and Carlisle had told me that I was welcome to read whatever I was interested in.

As I walked down the hallway, I could see that the door to the library was open, and there was a flickering light coming from the doorway which told me that there was a fire burning. This didn't surprise me. I knew that Carlisle often stayed up late reading.

But somehow I knew that it wasn't Carlisle in there. As I peeked in, I could tell it was definitely someone else sitting in the chair by the fire.

The form in the chair turned towards me.

My mouth gaped and my knees gave way. It was Edward! I looked closer, and realized that it wasn't the brother that I remembered. His skin was too pale, and the small blemishes and imperfections that made up my brother were gone. And his eyes! Edward and Mother had had beautiful green eyes. It was hard to tell in the firelight, but his eyes looked red, blood red.

"Edward." I breathed. It was so hard to say his name. I felt like I was choking on the word.

He rose, more graceful than he ever had been, and vanished.

"No, no, no," The words were a silent, whispering stream coming from my mouth as I crawled over to the chair he had been sitting in. I hauled myself into it and curled into a tiny balled. Pressing my nose against the fabric, I inhaled deeply. I could recognize his scent, but it was cooler and sweeter than I remembered. I curled tighter, feeling tears leak from my eyes.

The next thing I was aware of, someone was carrying me up the staircase. I shifted my weight and tried to see who it was through my heavy lids.

I heard Carlisle's low chuckle, "Why were you sleeping in the library, child?"

I murmured back drowsily, "I wanted a book." Then I remembered and my eyes flew open. "And I saw Edward. Carlisle, I saw him." My voice was broken, but urgent.

I saw him frown, "But, Alexandra, your brother is dead." He spoke the words softly as he opened the door to my room.

"But something was wrong," I continued, somewhat ignoring him. "He was all pale and his eyes weren't green anymore."

"Child, your brother died three years ago. I was there. I cared for him and your mother."

"Carlisle, don't you believe me?" My voice trembled on the last word.

His face was slightly guilty as he said, "I think that you are very tired and your eyes are playing tricks on you." He nodded at my bed. "You should probably get some sleep." He left my room and closed the door.

I hardly slept that night, for the scene in the library kept playing in my mind. It had to be real. Seeing him had been so vivid, it _couldn't_ be a trick of my eyes.

Late the next morning, Carlisle found me staring out a window at the rain. He started talking to me, but I was barely listening. I got the vague idea that he was once again saying how sorry he was about Edward's death and how regretful he was for me to lose my whole family at such a young age.

Near the end of his little speech, he said, "I think I made a mistake of inviting you here, Alexandra. I have obviously brought back painful memories and it isn't helping you recover from the pain and shock of losing your family. You are welcome to stay for the rest of the summer, but I think it would be wise if you didn't come here again."

I said nothing in response. I didn't even look away from the window.

He sighed and stood. As he turned to leave, I just barely heard him whisper, "I am so very sorry for what I have done." I could hear pain and guilt so clearly in his voice.

I sat there alone, and no one saw the single tear that rolled down my cheek.

The rest of the summer passed without incident. I didn't see anymore mysterious spectacles of my deceased brother.

By the time I got on the train to return home, I was thinking very hard about the scene in the library. Could it have been, as Carlisle had said, my eyes playing tricks on me? Or were the words of that strange girl Alice true? Was it possible that Edward really was alive? And if so, how could that be true? I had so many questions, but so very few answers.

When I did return home, my family could sense that something was wrong. After much coaxing, I told them what had transpired. They agreed with what Carlisle had said, that spending the summer with him hadn't been a good idea.

For the few weeks that remained before school started again, Marina insisted that I not sulk in my room. Instead, she pulled me outside on an almost daily basis, despite the rainy weather. After a week of this, I began to smile as she dragged me out of my room. By the time school started again, I felt like I was back to normal. And a few weeks later, I was able to put the entire event behind me entirely. For me, life had completely returned to normal. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I hope you all like it.<strong>


	6. Vacation

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been very busy. **

**As always, I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Vacation<span>

Five years after I spent the summer with Carlisle, Father came home one day close to the end of school with a surprise. There were four days left in the school turn, so we were all quite excited.

After dinner, Father brought us all to the living room and sat us all down. The excitement in the air was tangible; I could almost taste it.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally announced his surprise; we were going on a tour of Italy for two months! We would be travelling to some of the largest and most historical cities; Rome, Milan, Venice, and Volterra, along with several others along the way.

The next few days were a flurry of activity, since there was so much to do. Mother and Father had to make arrangements for the house to be cared for, along with the animals, and Father also needed to make arrangements for leaving work and transportation.

It had been years since I'd had a real vacation. The last trip I had taken, though I tried not to think about it, was when I spent the summer with Carlisle, the year I turned twelve. I had done my best to block memories from those two months. I hadn't had any contact with Carlisle since then. It was as if he had just vanished.

I shook my head, _Stop thinking about it._ My life-changing event had happened almost eight years ago, yet it still lingered within me. Nearly every day, I would see, feel, sense, or remember something that would remind me of Edward and my lost family. And every day, that reminder would pull me down a little more. I wondered how long it would take before I hit rock bottom.

Thankfully, for now, I could still keep my true emotions hidden from everyone. But everyday, it was more of a struggle.

We left on the first day of summer holidays. There were only four of us going. Marina had married a wealthy banker the year before. I missed her quite a bit, for not only had she brought me out of my shell more than once, Marina had been the glue that held me together. She is the only one who knows how damaged I really am on the inside.

It was a long week of travelling before we finally made it to Italy. First, we had to take a ship to France, and then a train through the bulk of the country, as well as Switzerland.

We began our touring at the beginning of July. It couldn't have been a more perfect time to tour the country. Everyday was sunny and warm; the only clouds in the sky were puffy and white. And the cities we visited were absolutely beautiful; ancient, towering buildings made of stone, winding cobblestone streets that often had livestock being driven down the worn stone.

We gradually made our way south, towards the southern end of the Italian peninsula.

Two weeks before my seventeenth birthday, we were in the ancient city of Volterra. It, like many of the places we'd seen, was made of stone and full of beautiful architecture. Unfortunately, we could only stay in the city for two days, and were leaving on the third.

David, who was now twelve, was fascinated by the foreign culture, and we would spend hours simply wandering the streets, observing life go on in a place so unlike our home.

On our last night in Volterra, I sat on my bed, unable to sleep. I wasn't surprised. Ever since we had left on our vacation, my old nightmare had returned with a vengeance. It was just like before. Running in the dark forest. Knowing that I was alone, yet having the feeling that someone else was there. But there was a slight change from before. Instead of being watched, I was being chased. I never saw my pursuer, but I caught I glimpse once of a pair of cold, blood-red eyes. I didn't know who I was running from, but panic filled me, and whenever I woke, I could swear that my hunter's fingers had just grabbed the back of my clothes.

This is why I was awake now. Mere minutes ago, I'd awoken, gasping for breath, and covered in a cold sweat. This had been the worst dream yet. Cold arms of stone had wrapped around me, then slowly, inexorably began to crush me.

I slowly got to my feet. I couldn't calm down in this room; the dream was still too close. I put on my robe, and walked towards the door. The place we were staying in had a front door that opened right at a small courtyard with a trickling fountain.

I eased myself out the door as quietly as possible, then walked over to the fountain and sat on the edge. I let my right hand trail in the cool water. A full moon shone down, bleaching everything pale white. It was peaceful out here, the perfect remedy for my chaotic dreams. As my lingering fear faded, my mind began to wander.

In two weeks from now, I'd be seventeen, the same age Edward had been when... when he had died. I didn't want my birthday to come. With my left hand, I touched the necklace that hung around my neck. The small, gold locket, my last gift from Edward, still hung on its slim chain, along with the family ring. My only mementos of my lost family.

I held up my hand and watched as water trickled from my fingers. Each drop shone like a pearl in the moonlight.

I sighed and put my hand back in the water. It was so calm here, so peaceful. I don't know how long I sat there, but I was filled with a sense of peace.

Eventually, I became aware of something. It felt like I was being watched. But when I gazed around, no one was in sight.

I stood, feeling confident that I'd calmed enough to sleep. I had just begun walking towards the door when a cold, hard force slammed into me from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Da-da-da-da! Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Can you guess what happens yet?**

**What do you think? Good? I hope so! R&R plz!**


	7. Attack

**Yes, I know this chapter is short, but it's very exciting.**

**As usual, I don't own the Twilight Saga**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Attack<span>

Steel arms wrapped around me, then threw me to the ground, knocking the breath out of me. I scrambled, trying to get away from my attacker, but they were too quick for me. Someone grabbed my hands and held them behind my back. When I tried to break my way free, steel fingers tightened over my wrists, breaking several bones in each hand. A stone hand muffled my scream.

I caught a glance of an extremely pale and beautiful girl before I was swept up into someone's arms and carried away. I couldn't tell where we were going, only that we were somehow moving faster than humanly possible. Buildings whipped by at deadly speeds. I couldn't cry out like I wanted to; I was too terrified to make a sound.

Within seconds, we were at the main plaza, where I saw the outline of the clock tower for only an instant before darkness completely surrounded me. I couldn't see anything. I was still being carried by my strange attacker. Now, instead off running in the warm night air, we were somewhere quite cold and menacing. My injured wrists throbbed painfully. I wondered if they would heal properly or if I would lose the use of one or both of my hands. Then I questioned if I would find out.

Suddenly we stopped. It was still pitch black, so I didn't have a clue where I was. The sound of a stone door grating open broke the silence. On the other side of the door was a small, stone room, lit by two torches. I could see a large, square, stone table in the center of the room.

My carrier swiftly walked into the room and deposited me on the table. Before I could sit up and look at my kidnappers, the stone door was shut, and I was alone.

I cautiously sat up, hissing slightly as the movement caused my wrists to burn. I cradled them against my chest as I scanned the room. Every inch of the walls was engraved with strange writing and images. I didn't understand any of it, but what I saw sent a chill down my spine. My breathing sped, and I could feel panic and adrenaline rush through my veins.

As my panic grew, questions filled my mind. Who are these people? What do they want with me? How can they accomplish such inhuman feats? Do they mean me harm? My wrists, now fairly swollen, burned and throbbed with pain in response. I had a guess for the answer to that question already.

My internal babble stopped abruptly as the door swung open. Three black-cloaked figures silently strode in, and the door closed behind them.

In unison, they all lowered the hoods that covered their faces. They were extremely pale. All three were male; two had black hair, the third's was pure white. I could feel the panic rise again when I saw their eyes; blood-red, yet milky.

"Who are you?" The childish question slipped out before I could stop it.

One of the black-haired men chuckled. He seemed to be the only one of the trio who was interested; the other two looked bored.

"My name is Aro." He said in a feathery voice. "And these are my brothers, Marcus," the second black-haired man, "and Caius," the white-haired one.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Aro placed an ice-cold finger over it, silencing me.

"Now, now, child. I know you must have many questions, but those will have to wait. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to ask all the questions you desire."

He stepped away from the stone table, and joined hands with the other two. Then they began to chant. It was an ancient, alien tongue in which the spoke. An old and forgotten language which had been silent for uncounted years now filled the room, echoing off the walls and resonating in my ears.

When the last note faded into silence, the door reopened and Aro, Marcus, and Caius exited. In his faint, feathery voice, I heard Aro say, "She is ready. Go. Allow her to join our ranks and cause."

A huge, hulking figure was suddenly standing in front of the table.

I lay huddled in a ball on a corner of the stone, "Stay away from me." My voice trembled and broke.

Suddenly, I was on my back, spread-eagle across the table. A low chuckle sounded in my ear. I froze as I felt a nose running along my neck, inhaling. Lips, smooth as glass, pressed against my skin, right where my pulse was beating fast. I gasped as icy teeth started cutting into my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! Cliffhanger number 2!<strong>

**R&R!**


	8. Fire

**I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to write this chapter. I've been soooo busy.**

**Again, I don't own any of the Twilight Saga. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Fire<span>

My gasp turned into a cry of pain as someone started cutting my arms and then I was alone. In the dim glow of the torches, I could see double-crescent markings criss-crossing like feathers all the way up both of my arms. Bite marks. Someone had bit me. My arms began to ache, then they slowly began to get warmer, along with the bite on my throat.

Warmer and warmer, until it was hot. The temperature quickly rose until it was unbearably hot. Burning hot. I was burning. Tongues of flame licked through my chest, then made their way down, through my torso, and all the way to my toes. Burning fire. Burning pain.

I screamed. Pain like I'd never known was scorching me from the inside. And I couldn't make it stop. I screamed and thrashed, my broken wrists forgotten. The pain from them was miniscule, nothing, compared to the fire.

Impossibly, the fire grew by leaps and bounds. I cried out. I begged my kidnappers to kill me, but the stone door didn't move. I couldn't take it any more, but there was nothing I could to make it stop. Oh, if only it would stop. Or if only someone would kindly end everything for me. I would be forever grateful. Just make it stop. Please make it stop. Make the pain end.

Every thought is punctuated by a scream. I can't hold them in, can't control myself.

Why do they want to burn me? What did I do to them to deserve this? I can't think of how I may have offended anyone here, so _why_? I'd never seen any of these unnaturally pale people before, I'm sure of that. I hadn't passed any of them in the cobblestone Italian streets, nor had I ever seen any of them back home in England, or even long ago in Chicago. Why then, are they doing this to me?

All I can do now is lie here, screaming and writhing, and wait for this agony to end.

After an immeasurable moment of pain, that could have lasted months or years, or maybe only a few minutes, something changed. The pain remained a constant burning, but my strength grew. My mind was sharpened by the fire. My senses, taste, smell, sight, touch, and hearing, began to become more enhanced. But most peculiar of all, I became aware of a buzzing drone in my mind. It steadily grew. Soon, I could distinguish individual voices. With my ears, I could hear voices talking, but in my mind, I heard other voices. With a start, I realized these were people's thoughts. I was reading their _minds_.

I heard two men talking in the hallway outside my room.

"...Afraid we must leave, Aro. I cannot take this life anymore. Carmen and I wish to take our leave and live our own lives. You will always be a respected friend, but we have no wish to live your life anymore."

"I am sorry you feel this way, Eleazar, my friend. I thank you for your years of service, as well as the ones you have added to my guard, including the young girl who is in the process of becoming one of us. I would ask you to reconsider, but from your thoughts, I can see you have already given your decision much thought. Please, convey my words to Carmen, and remember that both of you are always welcome back. I wish you well." _I cannot believe he would consider leaving our cause. Another member gone; the Volturi is more than a social club!_

"Farwell Aro." _I'm glad to leave. Aro is far too controlling, it's a wonder that his guard still answer to him._

I heard their retreating footsteps, one going one direction, the other going the exact opposite. I could hear so much now; muted conversations through thick stone walls, mice scurrying to and fro, and my own heartbeat. It pounded in tempo to the fire that still coursed through my body. It was beating far too fast.

I still begged for death, yet it would not come. I still couldn't believe how cruel they could be. Kidnap me, torture me, and not answer my pleas for someone to kindly end my suffering.

I could now keep track of time. Because I could hear voices and footsteps, I knew time had to be passing. Seconds stretched into minutes, and minutes into hours, but the twisting flames didn't stop. How much longer would this continue? Surely, by now, I was a charred, burnt, crisp? It was impossible for me to be anything else. More time passed, but nothing changed. Was I doomed to burn for all eternity?

Then something _did _change. The fire continued to blaze through me, and I still screamed and writhed, but now my throat was parched. I was so thirsty. But when I imagined a nice, cold glass water, some part of me repelled from it in disgust. That didn't make sense at all.

I became aware of another change. The tips of my fingers and toes were cooling. The fire was stopping there. Pure bliss filled me at the relief from the pain. Ah, such relief. I would have sighed as the fire was completely extinguished in my hands and feet, but it burned even hotter in my chest. That had to be impossible.

My legs and waist, as well as my arms were freed from the tongues of flame. But my heart blazed as the fire retreated to it. My piercing scream echoed throughout the room, rebounding upon my eardrums.

Outside, I heard people gathering and murmuring in excitement. There had to be at least a dozen of them. Their thoughts filled my head.

_It is nearly done. She has almost joined us._

_Did you talk to Eleazar before he left? I heard she is gifted, but not what her talent is. Do you know?_

_She is so young, what is right to force her to join us now?_

Their thoughts only added to my list of questions that lay unanswered, so I tried to tune them out. The mental voices faded into a hum in the back of my mind.

My attention was diverted as the last of the fire flew into my heart. It's beat, already too fast to be healthy, sped up faster and faster. And then, with one final cry on my part, it seemed to explode in one final surge on my heart. I heard the gathered group outside catch their breath. I heard my own heart stop beating.

And with that, the pain was gone. I lay there, stunned.

I heard a hand press against the door which had held me in this torture chamber, and it swung open.

* * *

><p><strong>*ominous music* R&amp;R plz!<strong>


	9. Forever

**YAY! I finally got around to finishing this chapter.  
>*cues party streamers and confetti*<br>I'm sorry it took so long, guys. But hey, here it is!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga. *looks in pockets* Nope, still don't. ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Forever<span>

I could hear the rasp as the stone door swung open, revealing the dark corridor beyond. But it wasn't dark for me, not anymore. What was once blinding darkness was now simply dark colours. I could see it all perfectly and in the most minute detail. It was all so vibrant and clear. I looked back to before I had been snatched from the water fountain. Everything there had been so dark and blurry, like I'd been trying to look through barely opened eyes.

Three forms walked into the room, cloaked in the darkest black. When there hoods fell back, I recognized them as the three men who had been introduced to me as Aro, Marcus and Caius. They stood in front of the stone table that I still sat on. It was almost déjà vu. As before, only Aro seemed interested in me.

They stood there for exactly five minutes, not saying anything. Finally, I asked, "What have you done to me? Why did you torture me so?" I stopped then, startled. My voice sounded so different. Like music, but more smooth and beautiful.

Aro chuckled, "Child, what we did was necessary. You have been chosen, selected, to join a very old and prestigious guard. You should be honoured to be here now."

"But I have no idea what you're talking about. I was taken from right outside my room in the middle of the night, brought here, where ever here is, and burned. _Why?_ Why was this done to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" I couldn't contain myself. My emotions were so much more powerful, and I felt slightly out of control.

"Allow me to explain. But first, child, you must tell me your name."

"My name is Alexandra Masen."

He smiled, "Now, young Alexandra, you have been chosen to join the Volturi, an ancient group of immortals. Vampires, more specifically. You are now one of us. You are a vampire."

"_What?_" I shrieked. A vampire? Vampires were fictional characters that didn't exist. It was impossible for me to be one of them.

"You were chosen because of your ability. There was one among us, who unfortunately decided to leave us, who can tell what the special abilities of others are. Sometimes, it works with humans, if their gift is strong enough in its mortal state. Have you noticed anything different since you arrived here?"

"Yes," I began slowly, "I can hear their thoughts. I can read whatever people are thinking. I know what you're thinking right now. You're thinking about how you've wanted a mind reader for so long, and now you have me."

He nodded, _That is correct, child. Your ability is essential for the Volturi. And now that you are an immortal, you can join us._

_But you never gave me a choice,_ I wanted to say. No one had ever asked me if I wanted this. I had been torn from my family, and from Aro's thoughts, I could never go back.

"But my family..." I started.

"Your family believes you to be dead. They are returning to England right now with what they believe to be your body and plans are already being made for your funeral. You won't be going back."

I wanted to cry. My chest heaved, but no tears came. My eyes were oddly dry and prickly, and when I breathed, my breath hitched in my throat. _I never got to say goodbye._

"Now, you must be very thirsty. You are a newborn vampire after all. You need to quench your thirst for blood. But first..." He reached over and grasped my hand. I felt his mind reach out to mine. From his thoughts, I learned his ability. He could read all the thoughts I'd ever had. Essentially, he could find out my life story. _No, _I thought, _I don't want him in my head._ Internally, I rebelled against the probing tendrils that he was trying to use to get into my memories.

His eyebrows came together and he redoubled his attempt. I knew he wasn't getting anything. Already, my mind reading ability was natural to me. Maybe it was because it had been there all along, I just didn't know it was there since it was so weak.

_Interesting, very peculiar._

"Now, child, you must feast on blood to satiate your thirst. Go with Felix." A huge, hulking form walked into the room.

The man, Felix, grinned at me, "Ready, Alex?"

I stiffened, "Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Only one person ever called me that, and when I lost him, it broke me. Don't ever call me that again." My voice was fierce. But inside, I realized that it was true, I had just never voiced it. I vaguely remembered the sinking feeling, how everyday I felt that something had been dragging me farther and farther down.

Felix shrugged, "Alright then. Now come, aren't you thirsty?"

Now I really focused on the burning thirst in my throat. It had my whole attention, and I shook myself in an attempt to clear my head. I was so thirsty.

I slid off the table and stood on the stone floor. It seemed like there had been no motion. I had simply wanted to get off the table where I had burned, and I was off. It was so quick and fluid.

"Let's go." He smiled, then winked mischievously. Then he started running, faster than should be possible. I followed him, then realized that I could run as fast as him. This had to be another part of being a vampire. The heightened senses, the speed, the strength, the thirst, overwhelming emotions, immortality.

I could easily see every curve on the intricately carved stone walls as we blew by. At this speed, I shouldn't have been able to see any details. For that matter, I shouldn't have been able to see at all, or follow the huge vampire by his scent and light padding of his footfalls.

Fifteen seconds later, we emerged through a small, concealed doorway in the side of a crumbling building. It was in a huge square with a large clock tower. The clock read one o'clock. Due to the dark purple of the sky, and the fact that no one was about, I knew it was night time. I could smell that scent of humans. Lots of them. Their scent filled my brain and I knew that their blood had been pumping here, hot and fresh, earlier in the day. I started slinking towards another building across the square, where I could hear the sounds of sleeping humans. Felix grabbed my wrist and yanked me backward. The movement wasn't painful as it should have been, but uncomfortable.

"No, we do not hunt the humans in Volterra. They are protected by us. We hunt outside the city."

I snarled, their blood would be mine. I _wanted_ it.

Felix wrapped an arm around me, then started pulling me swiftly out of the city. _Don't breathe. It will help clear your head._

I did as he suggested, even though it was uncomfortable. It seemed that I didn't need to breathe. Yet another thing that being a vampire involved. Once we were out of the city limits, Felix set me down and we started running again. I effortlessly flew over the countryside, following him. I was eager. I was thirsty, and he had the key to release me from it.

We ran swiftly, and the air felt warm on my skin. In the distance, I could now see lights. Civilization. Humans. Blood. I could feel venom flow in my mouth.

_You may hunt here. Try not to be seen by those you do not hunt, for it will cause trouble and alarm._

I nodded, then silently padded into the city. As I passed a store, I stopped, startled. My reflection was not as I remembered. My skin was the palest white, with any flaws that had existed gone. My bronze hair, the same colour as my mother's and brother's was now a perfect, glossy bronze that flowed in liquid waves halfway down my back. My figure, at five and a half feet tall, was now graceful and elegant. In a word, I was now beautiful. But there was one thing out of place. My eyes. They had not been the same green colour as Mother's, but they were a softer, gentler tone. At least, they had been. Now, they blazed like vicious flames. My eyes were the bright red of fresh blood. I didn't like it. I shook myself to rid my mind of the feeling. I was thirsty, and here I could make the burning in my throat stop.

Easily, I leapt onto a nearby building, three stories above the ground. I hopped from rooftop to rooftop. Most humans were snuggled safely in their beds, sleeping obliviously to the fact that vampires were prowling around their homes. I could sense two minds, however, that were awake, and walking the streets despite the late hour. I headed in their direction.

I stopped twenty yards from them. It was a man and a woman, caught in a passionate embrace under a streetlamp. Their scent filled my mind, and I was soon crazed with the thirst in my throat and the fact that their blood was so close to me. It was _mine_. I bared my teeth, and a low growl built in my chest.

I slunk forward, I was less than ten feet away now. They wouldn't escape me.

Then I saw the man's face.

The tender expression he had on his face, the thoughts of love that filled his mind, it was clear how much he loved the woman he held. But that was not all that held my attention. His face, handsome and smiling, looked so much like Edward. Not so much his features, but how he smiled, how his features showed his emotions. It was so much like my brother's.

And I couldn't destroy him.

I clapped my hands over my nose and mouth, cutting off my supply of oxygen. I could no longer taste their scent, so my mind cleared. No, I couldn't hunt these humans. I turned and fled, racing through streets, over buildings, and back into the countryside. From there, I dashed into a forest and darted up the tallest tree I could find, my hands still covering my face.

Felix had followed me, puzzled by my reaction.

"What's wrong?" He had climbed the tree beside mine and was crouched on a branch that stretched out in my direction.

"I can't do it." My whisper was barely audible over the breeze, but he heard it. "I can't hunt the humans. They are so full of life, it's wrong for me to end it for them. They never did anything to me, I can't hurt them. I refuse to end someone's life like that." My thoughts turned to the happy couple. They would never know how close they had come to death.

"But it's our way of life. As vampires, we feed by having the blood of humans. Yes, it does kill them, but it is how we live."

"But I'm not a murderer!" I glared at him. I tried to control myself, but my emotions were getting wildly out of control. I punched the side of the tree I perched in, and it cracked, breaking off at the point where my fist had made contact.

"Are you going to deny who you are now? This is what we are and this is how we live. Are you going to go against it?" Felix was confused at my behaviour. He had never seen this happen before.

"Yes." I snapped. "I will live how I want. If I don't want to drink human blood, then I won't" _And,_ I thought, _I won't have another lifestyle pressed upon me by force. They've already taken away my family and, essentially, my life. I am not a tool for them to use at their leisure!_

"Felix, I will choose my own way to live. Don't force one way on me because that's what you think is right." Then I allowed myself to fall to the ground, and ran deeper into the forest.

Felix chased me, but I was stronger and faster than him. I quickly left him behind, but I knew he was still following my scent.

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked. He slowed, and then stopped. From his thoughts, I deduced that it was normal for new vampires to have such erratic emotions, and he blamed that on my refusal to hunt those humans. But, even though I was half-crazed with anger, grief, and thirst, I knew that this wasn't true in my case.

Soon, I was so far away that I couldn't hear anyone, with my mind or ears. I stopped running, and curled up in a ball on the ground, and I couldn't hold back my roiling emotions. Sobs shook my body uncontrollably, but no tears fell down me face. It seemed my body was unable to do that anymore. But my eyes did seem strangely dry and prickly, so I assumed this is what it would now feel like to cry.

So many new things, new sensations, new sounds, it was so much to take in. And knowing that my adoptive family thought that I was dead, hurt me. They had taken me in, made me feel like I belonged, loved me. And now they thought I was dead, but I wasn't. My heart may not beat, and I may have completely changed, but I was, technically, alive. These Volturi had torn me from my family without asking if this is what I wanted.

I stayed there until I noticed the sky lightening. I uncurled myself, and sat cross-legged while watching the Sun rise in the east. When beams of light touched my skin, it _sparkled_. I held my hand close to my face and looked at it. It was almost like diamonds in my skin.

"Impossible." I breathed. And it was true. How could this be possible? Then again, how could any of this be possible? In one small part of my mind, I futilely hoped that this was all just a dream.

I heard a rustling in the forest. I stood in a crouch, then crept silently towards the sound. Soon, I could smell the source of the sound. It was a deer. I could hear its heart, smell the blood pumping in its veins.

_Blood,_ I thought. _Mine._ Then I sprang and attacked.

I knocked the deer sprawling as I hit it. Its legs kicked me, but didn't hurt me. I locked my mouth over its neck and let my teeth slice through skin and muscle. Hot blood flooded into me, quenching my thirst. When the deer was drained, I sighed. This I could manage. Hunting animals wouldn't weigh upon my conscience like hunting humans would.

Not long after I finished with the deer, I could sense Felix. He had to be at least five miles away, yet I could still hear his thoughts. I sighed again. I doubted that anyone would be pleased when they heard about me refusing to hunt humans in preference for deer.

Then I stood and thought, _I don't care. This is the life they chose for me, so I shall decide how I want to live it._

As Felix approached me, I stood defiantly to the lifestyle I was now forced to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, was it worth the wait?<strong>

**R&R plz! special cookies for whoever does!**


	10. Guard

**YAY, I finally got around to updating! *plays music*  
>This chapter has an attempt at fluff, I'm not sure how well I did on it.<br>Once again, I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Guard<span>

As I suspected, Aro was not pleased when we returned and he discovered that I refused to partake in human blood. He talked about how this was our proper way of life, and continued on for nearly an hour. I mostly tuned him out.

When he was done however, I quietly asked, "If you were forced into a new life, torn from your family and everything you knew, and thrust into a life where everything is new, different and somewhat confusing, would you want someone to choose how you live?" His eyes went wide and he stepped back slightly. I quickly deduced that no one had ever challenged him like that. _Good_, I thought.

From Aro's thoughts about my drinking animal blood, I saw that he knew someone else who shared my thoughts. However, I only caught a glimpse of a man with golden hair who looked strangely familiar. This puzzled me, but I didn't dwell on it.

I quickly learned exactly what the purpose of the Volturi was. They were the law force among the immortals. If one vampire was risking exposing who we are, the guard would step in and confront the issue. I was often sent along on many of these missions, since I could see why they were doing what they had done. However, the other members of the guard were thirsty for the death of immortals, even if the accused had done little or nothing to provoke a visit from us. If the vampires in question had a certain gift, they would be offered to join us, or be destroyed.

Those missions sickened me, since I didn't enjoy ending immortal, or for that matter, any lives. I tried to get out of them as often as I could. But, thankfully, due to the fact that the vampire society was so much smaller than the human one, and many vampires fear the Volturi, these missions were very few.

Aro struck me as a thinker, and he had a curious mind, full of questions and thoughts. He was extremely curious about my ability to stop him from reading my memories. I didn't tell him that I was resisting only by effort to keep him out.

I despised most everything about my life with the Volturi. The only things I did enjoy were some of the different aspects of immortal life and being a vampire. I could literally run with the wind, and jump to the sky. I could see for miles and hear the smallest sound. Not to mention, I could read minds. My diet of animal blood turned my eyes gold instead of having the same burgundy-red as the other vampires.

When I wasn't sent on a mission, I went to the grand library of the Guard. There were thousands of books in there. Some days, I would collect books from one of the shelves and go to a small, cushioned alcove and read them. There were books on language, history, science, and many more. It seemed that every book ever written was there, along with many more which had been thought missing or destroyed. The Volturi had collected so many priceless and rare items, and I suspected not all of them had been legally acquired.

Felix was very interested in me, mostly because of my resistance to Aro's gift, but there was something more to it. He thought about me often, and finally, I figured out what it might be. Love. Felix had feelings of love for me. Several times, he offered to hunt with me, even when I reminded him of my different diet.

One evening, I was returning to the room that was declared my home, but felt nothing like it, when he stopped me in the hallway.

"Good evening, Felix." I said politely.

"Alexandra, my I have a moment of your time?" _I need to say it to her. She needs to know how I feel._

"Of course." Frowning inwardly, I thought, _I have forever._

He led the way into an empty room, one of the unoccupied quarters. After closing the door, he walked to the opposite wall, ordering his thoughts into coherent statements.

"I- I don't know how to say this to you, but you need to know everything. Everything I'm thinking and feeling right now."

With a grim smile, I replied, "But I already do. I know every thought you're thinking right now. I know that you have feelings of love and affection for me. I know you want me more than any other female. And I know you would do anything to have me as your mate. But, Felix, you must know that I do not share these feelings. To me, you are only an acquaintance."

He was beyond speaking, _How... How can you say that? You must have some feelings towards me. There must be something, some emotion, which you have buried in your heart._

"I have only ever loved my families, my birth family, and my adoptive one. Both were torn from me, and I can never return to either. One is dead, and the other believes me to be dead."

_Is there something I have done wrong, something that has made me lose favour in your eyes?_

"Felix, I never asked for this, any of it." I joined him on the far wall, moving to his side in a minute fraction of a second. "This entire guard lost respect in my eyes the moment I understood that they had ended my life for their own good without asking me anything. Felix, please, let's end this conversation, for it's going nowhere. I don't have the feelings for you that you have for me."

I left to my rooms, but I wasn't far enough away to lose Felix's voice. He wasn't happy, that much was obvious, but he was now angry, his thoughts thinking of how I must find him unworthy, or must have found someone else.

For many months, years even, after that, Felix barely spoke to me. He would purposely avoid me and when we chanced to be in the same room or hallway, never met my eyes. I felt slightly guilty, but I had told him the truth. What else could I do?

The Volturi never seemed to change. Years went by, but I barely noticed them passing. This place, buried underneath one of Italy's old cities, was timeless. But I wanted time to continue. I wanted to see the years change again. Despite all the advantages of being an immortal vampire, I realized that I wanted nothing more than to be a mortal human once again.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do? R&amp;R plz!<strong>


	11. Departure

**Heyy, looks like I finally updated without taking forever. Yay :)  
>I still don't own any part of the Twilight Saga, but I wish I did :)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Departure<span>

I had been with the Volturi for over forty years when I couldn't take it any more. Everything was too rigid and dignified, and it seemed almost rehearsed.

I knew one vampire, Chelsea, could alter emotional ties. I often heard Aro talking to her about making me feel more committed to the guard. Many times I sensed her trying to tie me to everyone. I only ever felt small pulls, but I was able to resist them. Only sometimes, and with great concentration, could I resist other immortals' gifts. Aro was the easiest to defy.

My resistance puzzled Aro, almost as much as his inability to read my memories. I didn't bother telling him that I was working to keep him out. He continuously pestered me about experimenting with trying to get around whatever was keeping him out. We would spend days at a time locked in his ornately decorated office while he tried to get a read on me. I never enjoyed that; each subsequent time made me more and more irritated.

And the devotion everyone showed Aro, Marcus and Caius! It was revolting and made me proverbially sick. I often escaped into other cities and surrounding countryside when it became too much. But, as with Aro's experimentation, it got worse as time wore on.

It took me more than a year to muster the courage, but in early 1968, I went to Aro with my decision.

I stood outside the door to his office. From inside issued the scratch of a quill pen on parchment.

"Come in," said his feathery voice. I strode in and stood in front of his grand antique desk. His office was full of valuable objects.

He looked at me with his milky eyes, "Ahh, greetings young Alexandra, how are you today? Shall we continue to work...?"

I cut him off sharply, "I'm not here to experiment, Aro. I have something to tell you."

"What is it, young one?" His eyebrows came together as he leaned forward, clasping his hands.

"I'm leaving."

His eyes widened, _Why? Why must you leave us?_

"This isn't the right place for me. It never was. It's my wish to go on my own."

"We gave you eternal life. You owe it to the Volturi to serve."

I snorted, "I never asked for this life. I was perfectly fine with growing up and having a human life. No one gave me a choice. Your guard attacked and changed me, never asking if this is what I wanted."

Aro rose and planted his hands on the desk, then growled, "We gave you the gift of immortal life."

"Which I never asked for!"

"It is a gift for which many would die to possess!"

"That doesn't mean I wanted it!"

"If you were to leave, where would you go? What would you do? You have no family, aside from us."

"The Volturi is no family of mine, and you make it sound as a hypothetical case. Aro, I love your train of thought, but it would work better on a five year old child who was running away from home with naught but a toothbrush than someone like me." His eyes flared with outrage. "Must I remind you that I am an immortal, not a child, and have no need of a toothbrush?"

"You haven't answered my question. What will you do?" His cloudy eyes had somehow turned steely.

"That's no business of yours, Aro. What I do is up to me."

"I will not allow you to leave. You were created to serve!"

"What about my free will? I'm not a slave! I only serve if it's my choice, not because I'm forced to."

"I forbid you to leave us." _I don't think it is right for you to go._

"I don't care what you think is right for me to do. You took my family away from me. I had a mother and father who loved me, and a brother and sister who cared about me. I was happy. Here, no one loves or cares for me. They leer at me for being different, and pressure me into assimilating into their way of life."

His pressed the tips of his fingers together, "Were you truly happy, Alexandra? WE watched you when you arrived in Volterra, and you seemed, oh how shall I put it? Depressed? Sorrowful? Perhaps grieving? When no mortal eyes were upon you, you looked as empty as the deepest void." He placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off and flitted to the other side of the room.

"When I was nine years old, my entire family, my father, my mother, and my brother all died. They were all I had and within a few weeks they were all torn from me. But another family was kind enough to take me in. I went to them, and we were happy, until I was torn from my only family for a second time."

_I have lost loved ones too, child._

"But how many of them were torn from you for no reason? How many just disappeared from your life without one last hug or goodbye, and you knew they were gone for nothing? Were you ever torn from them pointlessly?" I was raging now, my emotions running loose and wild. "Seven years ago, I returned to England, just to check on my family."

"They are no longer your family. We..."

"Let me finish! I found them in a cemetery. Thomas, my adoptive father, had died five days earlier. I saw Mary-Anne, who's now blind and can barely walk. I saw David and Marina, both were crying while they were surrounded by their children. And, beside the gravestone that bore Thomas' name was one with mine. I should have been there with my family, not have them think I was dead. It tore me apart to not be able to cry and stand with them."

"He would have died regardless of whether you had joined the Volturi or not."

I stared at him with burning eyes, "You do not, not shall you ever, know how a real family works."

"I will not accept behaviour like this from a member of my guard. Control your tongue or I'll..."

"Or you'll what? If you really want me here, you can't hurt me. You've already taken my family, so you can't use them to force me into service. You always talk about how grand the Volturi is, but most of what you say is lies. You tear apart covens, destroy innocent lives, and commit atrocities far worse than those you accuse others of doing. The Volturi could be a wondrous and peaceful organization, but in reality it's corrupt. You are drunk on your own power and show no signs of sobering up."

Aro looked stunned, "How dare you speak to me like that! The Volturi is a group of immortals who have dedicated themselves to keeping our world hidden from the humans and ensuring it is a peaceful place for all."

I tried to keep myself from laughing, "You make yourself sound all noble and self-sacrificing. The opposite of your words holds more truth."

This broke Aro's peaceful demeanour. His teeth clenched and a snarl built in his chest. I grinned to myself. Since I was leaving, I didn't mind getting under his skin. He flustered, "Your gift, your ability is too valuable for us to lose. Please, for the good of the Volturi, stay."

His thoughts said otherwise, though. "Aro, we both know that what you just said is a ploy to keep me here. During my time here, all my gift has done is cause pain and the deaths of others. I don't want to do that anymore."

"Alexandra, I don't want you to leave." Every word he said was an act. He didn't just want me here because I was a vampire, he wanted my gift. He collected gifted immortals and the Volturi and Guard was his collection.

"I'm tired of arguing with you, Aro. I'll just say it: I'm leaving. Get it through your old, thick head. This is my choice. Farewell." Then I ran out the door.

I heard him call for Felix and several others to chase after me, but I was too fast for them. They couldn't catch me.

It was night time when I emerged onto the streets, so I had no problems exiting the city. In less than a minute I was flying through fields in the countryside, running farther and farther away from Volterra.

I continued with no particular course in mind, because it didn't matter. I was a nomad now. I can go wherever I want and do whatever I wish. Now I answer to no one.

I am free.

* * *

><p><strong>Now the fun begins!<br>as usual, plz R&R!**


	12. Traveller

**Yay, a new chapter :)  
>I know, not very much happens in some chapters, but it's more Alex's thoughts and feeling than her actions sometimes<br>I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does and all us Twilight fans are uber jealous because of that :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Traveller<span>

For the first time in my immortal life, I was really and truly alone. I had no destination, and no one to wait for me at one. I had no one to talk to, one with whom I could voice my thoughts. They had to stay in my head, along with those of anyone I came near. I was alone, again. But this time was different from when I had lost my first family, all those years ago. Then, I had a new family that I was going to. Now, everyone I know I am either banned from seeing, or the ones I'm running away from.

At first, I thought of seeing the world. Visiting all the places I once dreamed of going to. But that no longer meant very much to me, since my dreams had always included my families, both of them. I dreamed, figuratively, of all the things I'd wanted to see with Edward, and all the places Thomas had talked about. Sometimes, when I thought of everything I had lost, I broke down and cried, but no tears fell. The Volturi had torn me, and I would never, ever forgive them. I would never forget what they had done to me.

I went to northern Europe, trying to stay away from Italy. It wouldn't be a bad idea to stay away from that area for several decades, until Aro calmed down. I wouldn't put it past him to try and grab me if I was close to the city where he ruled.

Although I was alone, never bothering to venture into human civilization, except to replace the Volturi outfit with something different, I was somewhat happy. Now I didn't have to pretend to be part of something, even though none of the guard was ever convinced that I felt that I belonged. _Had I known what freedom would be like,_ I thought, _I would have done this years ago._

But there were two parts to this, even though I enjoyed being free of the guard, I was still lonely. Since I avoided humans, I would sometimes go for months or longer without talking to another immortal. I would sometimes run into nomads, like myself, and travel with them for time, but we would go our separate ways. Most of the time, it was my fault. Other nomads didn't understand my choice of animal blood, and that made them uneasy around me. It was as if I was infected with a strange virus and they feared contamination.

One coven, a group of three who kept to northern Russia, allowed me to join them. They found my difference interesting instead of appalling, and they tried the new diet themselves. They were the closest thing I had found to a family in my vampire life. I stayed with them for three years, but decided to leave. What had started as curiosity and interest turned into teasing and later into sneers and laughs.

After about two decades of travelling and trying to find someone to be with, I decided to try living in the mortal world. Not as one of them, carrying on a day-to-day life like they did, but interacting with them, talking to someone, acting like my life was as simple as theirs, smiling, laughing. Oh, laughing! I hadn't laughed in so many years, I wondered for a brief instant, a fraction of a second, if I was still capable of doing so. I needed normal, human conversation, something carefree and natural.

I returned to England, to the familiar countryside that I remembered from when I lived with the Johnsons. After searching, I found a market similar to those that had existed when I was living in the area. It was considered old-fashioned, which surprised me at first, but then I realized that it was the year nineteen eighty-nine, and I remembered everything from the nineteen twenties. I had to watch the weather, since I couldn't been seen by humans in sunlight, due to my skin. I finally found a cloudy day, one with the chance of rain.

I slowly walked down the crowded streets, looking in the stalls and smiling at children as they played games nearby. I tried to go unnoticed, but it felt like everyone's eyes were on me. I knew that I was the main focus in many people's thoughts. Most of the younger men, and quite a few of the older ones were having difficulty controlling their thoughts, which I knew from experience was only natural, as well as women being jealous. All vampires had such exotic beauty. Wherever we went, people noticed. It was impossible to do anything with the mortal world while being seen by them.

There was one older woman, however, who wasn't captured with thoughts of jealousy. She had a small stall filled with embroidery, very beautiful pieces of work.

I walked towards her stall, and browsed the various pieces. She sat in the very back of her stall, almost hidden beneath thread and fabric as she stitched flowers into a forest scene. Her eyes followed my every movement, to the smallest that were noticeable to the human eye. When I wasn't facing her, I grinned slightly.

"You are different." Came her gruff voice.

"You noticed."

"I've heard of your kind. They are spoken of in legends that I heard as a child, and I always thought of them as such."

"What do your legends speak of?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"That the beings were of a beauty beyond nature. That they moved like liquid with the grace of a feline, yet were impossibly fast, strong and gifted in many ways. But they were unnatural. They were forced to feed on the blood of others to live, and their eyes took on the colour of blood. But you are different. You are one of them, but at the same time, you aren't."

"But aren't they just legends? How can you be sure of who and what I am?"

"Instinct. You do not fit in among us mortals, everyone watches you. Walking down the street distracts them all so they can't focus on naught but you!"

"Very observant."

"That I am. I have learned to watch and learn throughout my life."

We continued to talk, flitting from topic to topic. For hours, we talked about the world, both mortal and immortal. The woman knew all about mine through her legends, and I obviously knew about hers, having been mortal. It wasn't until evening, when the clouds began to dissipate, that I was truly aware of time passing. Of course, I was perfectly aware of each second as it passed, but I wasn't focused on it. The clouds began to disappear, revealing a beautiful sunset, which signalled my departure.

I stood, abandoning the small stool the woman had provided, not that I needed it of course, I could stand forever without requiring rest. But it would seem odd, seeing someone stand for hours on end, without shuffling their feet or adjusting their weight.

"You must go now, correct?"

"Yes, but I much enjoyed our talk."

"My legends say nothing about your kind being harmed in sunlight."

"No harm comes to us, but I can't been seen in it. It would cause disruption."

"I understand. Farewell, my friend. Happy hunting."

"And the same to you." As I began walking out of her stall, I thought of something; I didn't even know her name. But, she didn't know mine either. I thought about asking, but decided against it. We had met as strangers, became friends, and departed as strangers once again. I could never become too attached to a mortal, for they would die, while I escaped the effects of time. It was better this way, for me at least.

I enjoyed my day. It had been so nice to not be alone with just my thoughts and those of others in my head. Mind-reading came in useful every now and then, but sometimes I hated it. Everyone deserved to have their own thoughts, even if they weren't right, and it wasn't right for me to see everything they were thinking without their knowledge.

On other cloudy or rainy days I tried talking to mortals like I had with the older woman. Sadly, few times went as planned. Most males were far too distracted with my body to have an intelligent conversation, and many women took my looks as a hit on their self esteem. It felt like I was destined to remain alone, or at least among my own kind, with whom I was an outcast.

I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I have no family, no thanks to the Volturi. I have no coven. I didn't even have one travelling companion. Where would I go? What would I do? I had nothing to do, and forever to do it.

What do you do when you have forever?

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. Whispers

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait. It happens  
>Again, I don't own the Twilight Saga<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Whispers<span>

It was the mid nineteen-nineties when I began to hear the whispers. They were very faint, and small in numbers, but they existed. I heard them in the immortals communities, from the various vampire covens I encountered. They were nomads, like me, but they had travelled to Europe from North America. But that wasn't the part that interested me. No, what caught my attention was when they mentioned my eyes.

They said during their travels, they had met a coven, a large one, who had the golden eyes. Never, in all my years, had I heard of other vampires who chose animal blood over human. I had thought I was the only one. That, however, was a slightly foolish thought, since there is only one alternative to humans, unless one chose to starve.

The coven I spoke to was a couple, both slight, black-haired , with red eyes. They wore dark hiking clothes, ones that lasted. They told me about a large group of vampires they had encountered somewhere in Northern Canada. There had been four males and three females, all with the same strange, golden eyes. I could see them all in the couples' memories as they thought about them.

Stranger still, I would swear that I recognized their leader. A tall, blond man with a kind face and soft smile. If I didn't know better, I'd say that it was the doctor who had worked at the hospital in Chicago so many years ago, Dr Carlisle Cullen. But that had been at least eighty years ago. He couldn't still be alive, and even if he was, he couldn't be so impossibly young. _And handsome,_ I added with a smile.

I didn't recognize any of the others. There was one woman with caramel-coloured hair, a blond who was extremely beautiful, even by immortal standards, a tiny, graceful girl with black hair in a pixie cut, the man who so resembled Carlisle, a huge, brawny man who grinned like a school boy, a quiet looking man covered in scars, and _oh!_ Right before the couple and I parted ways, I caught a glimpse of the last male. The last vampire had been in the back of the group in the vampires' memory. For a fraction of a second, I saw another face I thought I recognized. But it was another impossible thing, for the face I saw was my brother. Edward.

In the memory, his bronze hair, the same unusual tint as Mother's had been and as mine still was, was still in a ruffled, wind-swept mess on his head. He was smiling the same crooked smile I vaguely remembered from my human memories.

As much similarity as there was, it couldn't possibly be my brother. Edward had died, along with the rest of my family, from the Spanish Influenza years ago. Carlisle had told me that my whole family had died from it. And I, for whatever reason, was somehow immune.

But, but what if instead of dying, he had been turned into a vampire? The night before Carlisle told me the news, he could have been taken from the hospital and changed. But by whom?

Then another thought came to me; what if Carlisle was a vampire too? It would make so much sense. How he had seemed so inhumanly beautiful. How he had always worked the night shift at the hospital, and always left before there was too much sunlight and humans out and about. The night Mother died, he could have taken Edward from the hospital and changed him. But why? If this had happened, why would Carlisle have given my brother this fate? Living forever, never changing. Having been living this way, and being alone, I couldn't understand why anyone would want this life.

Another human memory, one that I remembered somewhat better than my others, came to mind. Spending the summer in Carlisle's grand country house. Going down to the library late one night and seeing Edward, but then he disappeared. Carlisle had said that I was simply tired and my eyes had been playing tricks on me. But now, looking back, it only reinforced my theory that they were both immortals. I forgot the finer details, but I was certain that I had noticed some differences that seemed strange at the time, but now pointed towards vampirism.

Could I have really been surrounded by all this that belonged in fantasy tales and have not even realized it? I immediately answered in the affirmative. Immortals had been hiding from humans for thousands of years. Many of them interacted with humans, although the red eyes always frightened mortals. Vampires could mingle without drawing too much attention. With work and practice, they would appear as nothing more than pale, graceful and beautiful humans.

The more I thought about it, the more I was certain that it was true.

If my brother was still alive, even as an immortal, I had to find him. I'd been weighed down ever since he had died, or I thought he had died. But where could he be? The couple had seen them years ago, so they couldn't still be in that area.

The first step was to get there, and then find the general area they had lived in. If I was to find them, it would require quite a bit of hunting and digging. If they were living in the mortal world, they would need false identification. They would also make their trail impossible to be traced, at least for humans. Whenever they needed to move on, they'd probably give a fake destination, get completely new information, and relocate somewhere new. They could be anywhere.

For days, I mentally planned out what I would do. First, I would start where the couple had seen them and ask around in the mortal community. Then, I would roam around that general area and talk to all and any immortals. If all else failed, I would find humans who forged identification papers and see what information I could get out of them. And if that didn't work, I guessed I would just search every town and city until I found them. But that was only a last resort.

Since humans required identification to travel anywhere nowadays, I swam from Europe to North America. It took me just under a day. I emerged from the water at a harbour in New York City. So much had changed since I'd last been here. The roads were filled with cars and other such vehicles. Buildings now towered overhead, far higher than they ever had been during my brief visit so many years ago. It was night time, but the city was still ablaze with lights and thousands of voices, audible both by ear and my mind. This place was called the city that never sleeps, which was fitting in a way, since I never slept either.

I walked down a street on the edge of the city. It was mostly empty and poorly lit, not that I needed the light. The scent of countless humans filled the air, along with smoke from vehicles and other gases. Among all this was the scent of a single vampire, a fresh trail, not ten minutes old. It was time to start tracking.

I ran as I followed the scent trail, going so fast that I would be invisible to any human out at this late hour. This vampire was heading into the heart of the city. It ended in an alley, right off a busy road where there were many people and cars bustling around. The immortal, a woman whose eyes were almost completely black, waited beside a filthy dumpster. Her brown hair hung perfectly straight to her shoulders.

"Why have you been following me, Golden Eyes?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I only want to talk to you. After, I will depart and you may continue on your business." This woman was frightened by my eyes. It was something she had never seen anything like it before.

She gave me a quick, bird-like nod. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for an old friend and his coven. Perhaps you might have seen them on your wanderings. Their eyes are the same as mine. It's a large coven, probably one of the largest in existence."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't seen any other vampires with golden eyes like yourself. It puzzles me. Why are they that colour? Why aren't they like mine?"

I explained to the woman, who's name was Willow, about my abstinence from human blood. She seemed intrigued by the idea.

Before I left, I asked her one more question, "Willow, how did you know I was following you?"

She shrugged, "Ever since I was attacked and changed into a vampire, I've always know if someone's after me. If they're chasing me, I can see them in my mind, as well as where they are and I have a sense of why they want to find me. That's how I knew you had been following my trail with the intent of meeting with me. If someone was after me and they wanted to harm me, I could evade them. Sometimes, I can sense if someone else is being followed, but it takes a lot of concentration and familiarity with that person."

_An interesting gift_, I thought. I had heard of trackers, who could find their target no matter where they hid, but never of someone who could always elude their pursuers. I wondered what would happen if a tracker and Willow were sent against each other. The tracker would know where she was, but she could hide from him.

I thanked Willow and left her as promised. As I ran off, I caught her thinking about living off animal blood instead of human.

I began heading in the direction of Northern Canada, where the couple had seen Carlisle and his family. I asked around in the nearby towns, but anyone I talked to said that they had moved years ago. The story I gathered was that after the last of Dr Carlisle's adopted teenagers had graduated, the entire family had moved. No destination had been given, and no one had had any contact with them since. It had been a decade and a half since they'd lived in the area.

That sent me back to square one.

I found a nomadic coven in the eastern United States, who said that they had briefly encountered a group of strange, yellow-eyed vampires. They had been seen in Connecticut several years ago, but were long gone now. The same was said by a single vampire in Texas. It seemed that any vampire I talked to either didn't know Carlisle's coven, or had seen them once many years ago. My efforts seemed hopeless.

I roamed all over Canada and the United States, searching. Twice, I went down to Mexico and hunted around there, but found no information on them. Everywhere I looked, they were nowhere to be found.

Where could they be?

* * *

><p><strong>As always, hope u liked it and plz R&amp;R!<strong>


	14. Scent

**I decided to post this one right away since I had it done.  
>Disclaimer still stands<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Scent<span>

After years of searching, I began to doubt the rumours I heard, even the thoughts I'd heard and memories I had seen. When I had seen the strange golden-eyed coven with the man who had so resembled Carlisle in the couple's memories, I had assumed that the Dr Cullen I knew from my human life was an immortal. I was certain they were the same person. And then I had seen his family, and the one boy who looked so much like my brother, so much like Edward. The vampires who had seen them didn't know their names. But I couldn't keep that one glimpse of the bronze-haired boy out of my mind.

This small, single thought was the only thing that had kept me searching for the past years. But now I was ready to give up. I had been looking and searching, and I had few places left to explore. I had used some... rather unorthodox means of finding information. I worked undercover among humans, seeking out their illegal organizations. I found many families that had purchased forged documents. Very few matched the criteria that would go with a large coven of vampires.

One rainy April, I was in Northern British Columbia, a rather isolated area, but there was several towns nevertheless. I'd heard the ghost of a tale about an unusual family in the area.

I walked silently through one town at night, listening with my ears and mind. The next morning I entered the town hall.

A little bell chimed as I opened the door, and a man with greying hair looked up at me. I saw his eyes widen and his heartbeat accelerated. Internally, I groaned at the thoughts he was having.

"Can I help you miss?" I heard the unnecessary warmth he was putting into his voice, as well as the ongoing argument he was having with himself. _Maybe I could ask her out for dinner, coffee at the least._ He mentally slapped himself, _Stop it you idiot. You are married, and this girl is way too young for you._

"I sure hope you can," I replied, "I've been looking for some old friends of mine. I heard they were living in the area." I smiled at him.

He grinned back, "Well, I know everyone in this town, and many in surrounding towns. Just give me their names." _Perhaps I could give her a lift. She doesn't look like she'd have a car, _He shook his head, _Stop it!_

"Do you know Dr Carlisle?" I tried to make my voice seem innocent and curious.

I watched as his eyes lost their warmth. He knew them. He definitely knew them.

"They moved about a year and a half ago. Don't know where they went." He shuffled some papers, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." As he attempted to focus on his work, I saw an address in his head; that's where they had lived.

I thanked the man, who tried very hard to ignore my voice, then swept out of the building. It was a struggle to walk out at human pace out of the town. As soon as the last house was far away that no human could see me, I burst into a run.

Within two minutes, I stood in front of what was once Carlisle's house. I didn't sense anyone in the house. The lawn was overgrown, grass grew in long tufts between patio stones, and the rest of the yard had a rather dishevelled look. The house had obviously been abandoned. No one had cared for it since its previous owners had left.

I wanted to race into the house and discover that my brother truly was alive, but I didn't. I still wasn't one hundred percent certain that he had been changed into a vampire. The couple who had seen the bronze-haired vampire hadn't seen him very much, and hadn't learned his name. It was possible that Edward really had died in 1918, and I was getting my hopes up just to have them crushed and have my heart broken again. I doubt I could survive that again.

I walked slowly up the front walkway to the door, not breathing. My fingers closed around the door handle, and I hesitated a second more before opening the door.

It creaked slightly as it opened, and as I stepped in, I inhaled deeply. At once, I knew I was in the right place. The sweet scent of vampires was everywhere, very stale, but it existed. From what I could tell, there had been seven vampires who had lived together in this house.

I gasped. Pure joy and happiness welled up inside of me. Had I been human, Tears would have leaked from my eyes.

One scent, though weak with age, brought back a very distant human memory, one that I had purposely buried deep in my head. On my knees in the library of Carlisle's grand country house, believing that the brother who I thought to be dead was there. Crawling into the chair he had occupied and pressing my nose to the fabric. I was absolutely sure that this was the same scent. It had to be. Despite the fact that my human memory was dark and faded, this one scent pulled it through the years and into my mind.

My breath hitched in my throat. A smile appeared on my lips. "He's alive," I whispered, "He's really alive. Edward's alive!" The last part came out as a cry of joy.

My brother, whom I'd thought to be gone, was alive. I let loose a cheer.

I whirled around and ran from the house, my hunger for the search renewed. I knew now for a fact that he was out there, somewhere. And I had forever to find him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter :) plz R&amp;R<strong>

***Breaking News*  
>The next chapter, Chapter 15, will be the <span>final <span>chapter for My Sister**


	15. Reunion

**Da da da da! As promised, here is the final chapter for "My Sister" !  
>The disclaimer still stands<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Reunion<span>

It was five years later when I found my next piece of hopeful information. A large family living in the small, rainy town of Forks. All of them were extremely beautiful. The father was a doctor who worked in the town's little hospital. He and his wife were impossibly young and they had adopted a group of teenagers.

I had been very pleased when I'd found this information. It fit a vampire coven's description perfectly.

It was mid-July when I arrived in the rainy town. It was the same kind of town I'd found when they were living in British Columbia. Small, isolated, and overcast. The perfect place for a vampire to live undetected.

At the edge of the town was an outdoors sporting goods store. I slipped inside, a small bell announcing my entrance, and walked quickly towards a counter where a blond boy was shuffling papers, pretending to work. The tag on his shirt identified him as Mike.

As I approached, I asked, "Excuse me, could you help me?"

At the sound of my voice, his head jerked up and he thought, _Holy cow, she looks like a Cullen._

"Uh... sure. W-What can I, uh, do for you?" He stuttered, taken aback by my figure.

I sighed mentally to myself, why did I always have to talk to males when it came to this? I asked, "I'm looking for some old friends of mine. Would you happen to know someone by the name of Dr Carlisle?"

As soon as I said his name, I could tell that this boy knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Uh, yeah, I know him. But he said that he and his family were moving sometime this week, so they might already be gone. I kinda doubt they're still in the area." His thought were heading down a rather unpleasant route, so I wanted to leave as soon as I could.

I gave him a wide smile, "Would it be possible for you to give me the address? Maybe I can catch them before they leave."

Grudgingly, he recited basic directions to get there, explaining that they didn't live in town. I was practically vibrating, I was so nervous and excited to get moving towards my brother and have him know that I was alive. I was so impatient for this Mike boy to finish talking.

As soon as I could, I thanked him and swept towards the exit, struggling to keep at a human pace. I heard him call, "Want a ride?" but I was already out the door and pretended not to hear him.

My eyes scanned the street to make sure no one saw me, then I was running, flying through the forest. Before long, I could smell vampire scent drifting through the air. I must be close. Half a minute later, I burst out into a clearing. A large white house sat in the middle, and six huge oak trees extended their massive limbs to cover most of the space that remained.

I could hear only one mind in the house. It was Carlisle. My guess about him being a vampire had been correct. I grinned, then flitted to the front door and knocked twice. I heard him breeze down the stairs and make his way to the door. When he did open it, I smiled to myself. He looked exactly the way I remembered.

One corner of my mouth rose, "Well, hello, Carlisle. You haven't changed a bit."

I heard the confusion in his head, then it clicked into place, "Alexandra? Alexandra Masen?" He whispered, astonished.

"Yep, It's me. I was almost worried that you wouldn't recognize me. I thought I'd changed too much."

He stood aside slightly, and motioned for me to enter, "What happened? I had heard that you had died."

I walked over to a wall that was made entirely of glass. I could see a river through the trees. It was a minute before I could answer, "The summer I was to turn seventeen, we went to Italy for two months. A few weeks before my birthday, we were in Volterra." My voice was as soft as a feather, but Carlisle heard it.

I heard his sudden intake of breath and the fury in his head. It was obvious he knew what had happened to me. The anger in his head startled me, since I had always known his to be perfectly reserved and polite. None of his emotion coloured his voice or actions however.

"I assume it was the Volturi who changed you and spread the news that you had died?" I felt him struggle to keep his voice level.

I nodded, still gazing outside at the forest, "I left them in the late sixties to go my own way."

"And then what?" He came and joined me at the window.

"Two and a half decades later, I kept meeting covens who commented on my eyes. I met one couple who said they knew of only one other coven with gold eyes." I met his eyes, "Your name came up."

I felt many thoughts inside him. Angry ones at what had been done to me. Sad ones for the fact that I'd been alone for so long.

So I continued, "After some searching, I found that you had found yourself a family. One of them is a bronze-haired man..." I trailed off.

His brow furrowed and his expression became mournful, "Yes," he whispered, "Your brother is alive, as a vampire of course. I changed him in order to save him. It was your mother's last request. I am so sorry that I kept this from you." He turned and hid his face, ashamed.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Can you forgive me for what I've done?"

I patted his shoulder, "It's alright. I forgive you. I know you had to keep the secret."

He smiled, "Thank you Alexandra."

I turned and walked around the large, bare room. It was easy to see where the furniture had been and where pictures had once hung on the walls. Now, piles of boxes where stacked neatly against these walls. They were all labelled neatly with black marker.

Carlisle noticed and came over to join me, "I was just finishing packing the last few things."

I nodded, but kept silent. One box in particular drew my attention. The label read "Edward and Bella's Wedding". I felt frozen as I glided over to it. Silently, I opened it. Inside was a photo album and a several smaller boxes.

As I opened the cover of the album, Carlisle appeared at my side, "Their wedding," he murmured, "That was almost two years ago. I'm so sorry you missed it."

I looked at the first picture. Edward was holding a woman with dark brown hair and chocolate-coloured eyes. This woman, Bella, was obviously human. My eyes lingered on my brother, though. It had been so long.

Without looking up, I asked, "Where is he?"

"Last I knew, he was out in the forest," He gestured towards the river, "I'm not sure what he was doing. Everyone else has already left."

"Perhaps I'll go surprise him." I said quietly to myself.

"I doubt you can surprise him." I couldn't tell what the little smile on Carlisle's face was for.

My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

He laughed, "Edward's a mind reader. He can hear you coming."

I blinked. Mind reader, huh? Must run in the family. And then I laughed.

Carlisle looked puzzled, and I heard his unspoken question, _What's so funny?_

Might as well let the cat out of the bag, I thought, "Guess I'm not the only one." My smile was very smug.

_You can read the thoughts of others as well?_

"Of course."

Carlisle was impressed. I could hear a million questions burning in his head, so I spoke before he could begin bombarding me with them.

"Carlisle, I know you have questions you want to ask, but can it wait? I really want to see him. You of all people know how long it's been."

He grinned a little ruefully, "Off you go then, my curiosity can wait."

I was out the door before he'd finished his sentence. I leaped over the river and caught a fresh trail of Edward's scent within a fraction of a second. I blew through the forest, running as fast as I could. The path I followed was wandering, sometimes doubling back or crossing over. Still, it was very little time before I felt his mind on the periphery. As I did so, I broke out onto a small cliff face on the side of a mountain.

I scanned the valley and adjacent peaks. Within an instant I spotted a faraway figure with bronze hair, the exact shade as mine. There he was. My big brother.

And then I leapt off the cliff and I was running again, rocketing down a straight path that would take me directly to him. In my haste, I tore through bushes and trees, but I tried to avoid too much damage.

When I was about two miles from him, I called out his name. At this distance, I knew he could hear me with both his ears and mind. At first, I heard confusion in his mind, which turned to surprise and wonder.

Not ten seconds later, I found him standing beside an ancient maple tree.

"Edward," I whispered simply.

He stared at me, "Alex?"

My eyes felt dry and itchy as I nodded, "Yes, it's me."

_I thought you had died._

"I thought you had too." On the last word my voice broke.

His eyes widened as he realized that I could read minds. _I've missed you so much._

Then I couldn't take it any more. I ran to him as he did the same. We wrapped our arms around each other. I was slightly uncomfortable because he was holding me so tightly, but I didn't care, since he was doing the same. After being separated for so many years, it felt like a breath of life to see him again.

I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his sweet scent and feeling like a little girl again. I could feel his face pressing against my hair.

_I've missed you too, brother, _I thought.

I was so happy, it felt like my still heart might start beating again, and I knew that he felt the same. Neither of us moved or tried to break the embrace.

I soon became aware of a soft murmur coming from Edward. It was so faint that it took me a minute to discover what he was continuously repeating. When I did make sense of his words, I smiled.

Both with his musical voice, and mind, he was whispering, "_My sister, my sister, Alex, my baby sister."_

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I can barely believe I finished "My Sister"<strong>

**I want to thank my BFFs; Ally450, Eliza Russell, and Adriana71, for encouraging, critiquing and occasionally pestering me about this story. luv ya guys! :)**

**Now, I'll let you all in on a little secret; I have a bit done for a possible sequel to "My Sister" If I get enough feedback, I'll see about working on it. Also, if I do write a sequel, I need a really cool sports car for Alex. I'm open to suggestions (I don't know cars!)**

**Now, I'll conclude my long author's note. Thanks for reading! plz R&R!**


End file.
